Something Missing
by Invader Ferret from Planet Mad
Summary: Eleven years have passed and a lot has changed for all involved. Dib and Zim haven't seen each other in years, living their own separate lives and facing their own challenges so how will they handle crashing into each other again after all this time? And how will their 'families' cope with the chaos that ensues? ZaDr is planned for future chapters, go on and give it a read!
1. Something Missing: Chapter 1

This is my first ZaDr fanfic and also my first ever typed fan fiction ever! So I hope you guys think it reads as good as it sounded in my head. I had thought about this story for a while and after reading all the ZaDr I could find on the internet (numbers of new ZaDr fan fiction seems to be dwindling and I've hit several dead fics on my search for great ZaDr which saddens my inner fan girl greatly) I decided that maybe some people would appreciate my pathetic attempt at Zim X Dib love! So I hope you all enjoy, any help in any form would be greatly appreciated but if I anger you with anything, please try not to be too mean when you're reviewing (I have no beta so I'm relying on spell checker and my own two eyes to catch mistakes).

Now, on with the story!

Chapter One

A heavy silence filled the study, stagnant air adding an unpleasantly odd aroma to the old room. A bony, dirty-jade figure sat alone and unmoving against a flaking wall to face the large filth-clouded window on the left side of the room. Sunlight lazily crawled through grime to fall on sealed lime eyelids.

At first glance, one would have been forgiven for thinking the space was devoid of all life, just a long forgotten place in an otherwise vibrant household, now designated to housing a disused alien puppet. It would be an easy mistake to make...

Our two onlookers, however, knew better.

"How long has it been this time?"  
"Three weeks, I believe. What should we do?"  
"What _can_ we do? If Mimi, Nar or even that pathetic excuse of a SIR unit can't get a flinch from him then how the Blorch are we supposed to get him up and working!?"

Skoodge winced at the sudden mention of Blorch, conquered or free, ten rotations or one hundred rotations; he doubted he would ever get over his nightmarish memories of that Irk forsaken planet.

"We don't need him to work yet, he's already developed and packaged four rotations worth of weaponry for the humans. Besides, we have plenty of supplies to last us the next ten rotations even if we gorge for half of them! I just want to see him move again..."  
"Perhaps we could pour Dihydrogen Oxide on one of his fingers? Surely pain would snap him out of it, at least for a little while?"

Both irkens grimaced, visibly shuddering at the thought of sizzling flesh, burning through skin to the bone beneath. 'Water' had actually brought the three unlikely friends (A term Skoodge used cautiously out of fear of being beaten) together but that was a story for another time.

"No, I don't think I want to do that. We want to wake him up so he can live his life, not so we can just stick him in the treatment room..."  
"I just want to see him running around once more, whether that's in immense pain or…"  
"Well, _I _want him healthy and moving. Got any other ideas that don't end up with someone needing bandaged?"  
"Nope, we'll just have to wait until he snaps out of it on his own... like usual. He'll need to eat sometime."  
"I... I don't think I can do this, Tak. I can't take it! He used to be so full of energy! So unstoppable! So... so... _Zim_! You just _couldn't_ discourage him, it was impossible, even the Tallests failed! He never let himself get down no matter what anyone told him, no matter what anyone else did. Now look at him! Wasting away like some old canine on the street! And what of us? Just sitting and watching, waiting until something clicks and he returns to his zombie self, all acting like nothing's happened!"

Tak stopped, gaze flicking between a desperate Skoodge and a lifeless Zim, unable to respond. She'd never admit it but she really hated seeing Zim so immobile. They weren't part of the same pod (similar to an Earthian family unit), and they certainly weren't companions but there was something so wrong about seeing your old mortal enemy so weak and defenseless when you had nothing to do with it. Not that Tak would purposely try to break Zim (or Skoodge, for that matter) while their truce was in place. It had benefited her more when first formed, keeping her fed, housed and protected when her voot self-destructed and she was left in a vulnerable place.

She hadn't a clue why Zim of all irkens had proposed the idea; even Skoodge had been shocked beyond words but Zim just made up some slaughtering rat peoples ass excuse that he needed another minion and that she'd have to do, the truce to 'protect' him from mutiny or some shit.

She had felt just the slightest bit grateful for it, a miniscule amount really, but it was enough to stop her from ending Zim once and for all.

And now all she could do was sit and watch; feeling just as infuriatingly useless as Skoodge did. Tak could count how many moments she had felt powerless on one clawed hand and she intended to keep it that way. She despised the feeling as it festered in her memories and fueled her hatred for anything that could force her into those types of situations once more; it had become her life mission to suffer as few moments of helplessness as irkenly possible. And yet, here she was, there they were; an impassable obstacle in their way of what was supposed to be a better way of life.  
What was that saying again? The one filthy worm creatures used when their desperate pursuit of some form of happiness in menial existence hit a sudden stop?  
Oh yes, 'Life's a bitch.'

That fits quite nicely.


	2. Something Missing: Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dib was, in every sense of the word, exhausted.

He'd been on his feet for twenty one hours straight; his only moments of rest were seconds of leaning against door frames, walls and desks in between seeing patients and collecting medication. He still wasn't sure of his choice to become a doctor but when you need money, you'll do anything, even if that means putting your obsession aside for a few years (Well, not completely of course, but a 'quick' fix from the internet before bed helped the crazy keep trudging on throughout their normal lives).

Dib was in desperate need of funding, so desperate that he decided to leave the fate of the world up to chance while he was away working on his PhD. Having your paranormal investigation money cut off by your dad at sixteen really drove a boy to study a _real science_!

There were two things in life Dib had decided for himself. One: he'd never stop trying to help the world from being a better/safer place, despite how many of his fellow humans taunted his beliefs. Two: he'd never, ever, in a million centuries stop chasing him. Even if it took him half of his life to find him and the rest of his days trying to stop him, he'll always be looking out for that little green alien.

Zim.

He hadn't seen that little maniac in years. Nine, in fact. Professor Membrane had moved his family halfway across the globe in one of his spur of the moment experiments to see to the effects on his laser-eyed pigeoncats homing ability, much to Dibs disagreement. Not that anyone cared for his opinion on where they lived (or on any subject actually), Gaz was sold when she heard European Bloaty's had recently released seven new pizzas for their new 'mystery flavour cheeses'. All Dib could do was pack his stuff, report Mothman's future absence to the Swollen Eyeball and say his goodbyes as if there was anyone that would really have cared about his departure...

Well, there had been someone. Rivals or not, the absence of one was surely going to alert the other. It was only fair to tell your enemy that the war would be put on hold, and you certainly wouldn't wish for them to think you a coward! No, that wouldn't do, it wouldn't do at all.

Dib was sure he would never forget that day, it was burned into his brain like the laser eyed pigeoncats faeces burned into the concrete. His luggage was already gone, as was Gaz. Both had been flown out to their new home somewhere on the other side of the planet, preparing for their new life ahead of them. Dib had begged his father for this moment; just one day to settle a three year long battle, to put a pause on this tug-of-war game over the Earth's safety, the next fight to be for another day, a clash caught in time. Dib remembered the nerves, the eon long wait outside that bathroom door leading into the odd green house, GIR's high-pitched scream inside, several wary glances at gnomes long broken from fights months ago as if a glowing red eye was still to be expected. Until that door finally opened, ruby red eyes peeking defiantly through the cracked opening, searching for some form of threat.

Those eyes. Those large, crystal clear eyes were just amazing. Dib had always been mesmerized by those diamond sharp eyes, always following him, watching his every move. Dib recalled wondering why such a stunning feature was stuck to such a horrid creature.  
'What a waste'

"What do you want, Dib-beast?"  
Zim sighed, swinging the door open after realising that the boy had come unarmed. He had never been able to find logic in the worm-baby's behaviour and had long since given up trying.  
"Hello Zim. I... Uh... need to speak with you."  
"We're conversing now, foolish human"  
"Yes, but, well... I need to speak to you about something serious so if you could stop glaring at me and if Skoodge could quit hiding behind you then I'll –"  
"What Skoodge!? There is no Skoodge, only ZIM! Zim does not need any other irkens on this dirt ball. For ZIM is far mightier and great than all! Zim shall conquer this _puny_ planet and all that dwell on its _disgusting_ surface!"  
"Zim, I can see him hiding between your legs. Look, he's looking at me right now!"  
"YOU LIE!"  
"Hello Skoodge."  
"Hello Dib-human."  
"Bad Skoodge! Bad!" Zim had kicked Skoodge, shooing him back into the living room. Dib had guessed the space boy had felt betrayed by Skoodge's simple action; Zim had been surprisingly sensitive to that sort of thing.  
"So what is so important that you require some of Zim's precious, precious time, Hmm?"  
"I'm moving, Zim"  
"..."

Dib swore to the existence of the Sasquach that he saw a sliver of sadness flash across Zim's face as his words hit him. Antennae flicked back, flat against the green skull, lips slightly curled upwards to expose sharp tips of white fangs, eyes squinted as his mind looked for the meaning behind the words. As for the reason behind his sadness, Dib had no clue. Maybe Zim had been disappointed that his favourite plaything was going away, perhaps he would miss the challenge like when Dib tried real science for a week or Zim, like Dib, had realised that both of them had far more in common than either would ever admit aloud.

"And why would this be, Dib-thing? Does this mean you finally submit to the irken armada? INEVITABLE VICTORY FOR Z-"  
"NO! No, I don't submit to anything! My dad is just dragging me halfway across the freaking planet; I want to put a pause in place."  
"A 'pause'? Foolish, pathetic human! There is no pause on progress; there is no stop button on destruction! Why on Irk should I hold off claiming this horrible piece of rock just for you?"  
"Look Zim, I don't expect you to just give up trying to take Earth but I just thought you'd want the challenge. You wouldn't want your leaders thinking that you only managed to take over Earth because some human kid left? That you were so incompetent that you needed me to leave just so you could succeed, do ya?"  
"Zim needs no-one to succeed, Zim can claim your dirt ball any day!"  
"So... you'll put off trying to capture Earth until I get back then?"  
"Of course! How else would the mighty Zim show you how easy he can pull Earth from under your shoes? I wish to see you broken as Zim returns to Irk as an elite... Uh... Elite! _Earth shall be mine_!"  
"Alright then, but you have to make sure nothing else destroys Earth while I'm gone. It won't count otherwise!"  
"Duh, worm-baby. Earth is Zim's to conquer and Zim's alone!"

And that was all.

Dib went home, was flown to his new home, sped though the education system (It's amazing what a fresh start and a lack of an enemy can do!), and after graduating from university at seventeen, Membrane had decided his pigeoncats weren't coming back and all three returned to their old, dusty, untouched residence.

But Zim was long gone.

Barren ground lay in place of the base, bits of half-buried scrap metal were scattered across the small, empty gap. Neighbours couldn't remember anyone living there, his old school couldn't find Zim's file on their database, teachers couldn't recall Zim's face, it was as if the space boy had never existed. He searched and searched, going door-to-door, phoning up photographers that may have some proof of Zim's existence but all wound up just a dead end. Eventually Dib 'moved on', he'd completed his doctors intern ship a year ago and was now a fully fledged adult at the young age of twenty two (Still living with his dad and Gaz though, he wasn't ready to spend his earnings on anything other than paranormal gear just yet!).

A door slam ended Dibs reminiscing, picking himself up from against the wall, off he went to collapse into his bed. Tomorrow was Saturday, the 24th of September, a day now claimed as 'Zim Day', where he and Gaz (who only agreed so Dib, in his pitiful state, would stop bugging her and she wouldn't have to waste energy to beat him into a hellish place where he'd wish she'd never have been born) would go about the country in search of paranormal stuffs in the hopes of finding clues about Zim's whereabouts.

A smile crept onto his face, it's was his favourite pick-me-up activity after all.  
_

So what do you guys think about these first two chapters? I like them personally (but I wrote them so it doesn't count) because it's just the start of what I plan to be a long story! I will never let this fic die_, I hate, hate, love, hate dead fics_!

You get _sooo_ into them, knowing that it hasn't been updated in, like, three years but it's so good or you just love the story and then, when you reach the end… BAM! A bit of your soul just dies, knowing that your simple wish for an ending shall never be fulfilled!  
So even if it takes me years (hopefully not) or I get writers block and I must resort to spewing out whatever thoughts on the story I have just to update, I will finish this! Updates will not be on a regular basis because I don't have regular access to a computer or internet but whenever I do I will be typing my fingers off and uploading ASAP, I promise you! So if you would do me an honour and R&amp;R, I will kiss the screen in appreciation for each one, thank you!


	3. Something Missing: Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Where am I?  
Oh yes, the third bedroom…  
How long has it been?  
It can't have been that long; I just sat down for a second!  
It's almost that time of rotation; I need to prepare for…  
No, there's no time any more, what'll I do?_

An internal sigh echoed throughout the tired mind.

_Fuck it, what do I care? It's not as if I have to __**do **__anything anyway  
Well, I'll need to eat but… I'll do that in a minute.  
It's so cold.  
Is it really cold? I thought I was too numb to feel. Let's see, it's 7 Celsius. Not that cold then, Pak must have gone into hibernation. _

…_Shit…_

_What was the restart command? I know this, come on. What the Blorch is the restart code!?  
_'_Pak, run program 23ARP?' _

Click click_._

_Good, good. It'll get warmer now, wonder what Skooge and Tak have been doing. If that Tak has set those weird laser birds with whiskers on me again, I swear I'll send her away with the next shipment! No, she hasn't done that recently, but I was out much longer this time. How many times have I shut down now? Six? Yeah, six sounds about right. Well, at least the next the next four rotations worth of shipments are already done, I can start on a new generator now.  
Stupid meat sacks, all they ask for is a new piece of technology every year for their resources. They think I'm a super genius or something; their primitive minds seem so amazed with the disarmed Vortian technology. Well, it __**does**__ feel right to have such power over the inferior species; it's the natural order after all._

'_Pak has successfully rebooted, thermal management program activated.'_

As a barely audible buzz signalled the Pak's reactivation, a groan left the throat of its host.

Muscles creaked from disuse; bones ached at the sudden movement. Minuscule motions grew to slow, careful shifts as the body steadily came back to life. Warmth flooded a freezing Zim's nerves; heated liquid rushing through his arteries letting him know his Pak was finally doing its job. Eyelids peeled apart to reveal tired maroon orbs, hands began gripping and releasing nothing against the carpeted floor and legs slightly stretched out to kick-start forgotten muscles.  
Ugh, the joys of waking from a comatose state.

As gently as possible, Zim folded his body in half, shoulders almost touching bent knees to break his back off of the flaking wall. Bits of paint fluttered in the air around Zim as he rolled to his side onto the dust covered carpet, a moan escaping his dry lips as his body clicked and cracked with the new position.

"Ow… I really need to quit this hibernation crap."  
"Master?"

_Oh shit…_

Zim's head snapped up as fast as his tired figure would allow, lekku flicked back and forth in a desperate attempt to determine where in the large room the voice had come from, eyes not yet fully adjusted to the burst of light searched as best they could. Finally landing on a small silver robot standing six feet away, Zim's eyes began to focus. He could make out two large, soft glowing lenses staring at his skinny form sadly from across the room, tiny metallic hands clutched a ripped pink pig plush. The little pink tongue that normally stuck out was nowhere to be seen, a sure sign of GIR's upset.

Zim could only wait for what was to happen next.

He knew all too well what came next. GIR had repeated the hideous act of affection in the exact same way for the five previous times, playing the scene out as if it was one of his 'emotional reunions' in those annoying dramas he used to watch.

This was gonna hurt, this was gonna hurt _**a lot**__._

"Master, is that you awakes now?"  
"Hello GIR. Yes, I'm getting up now. I'm in a great amount of discomfort GIR so if you could _not _fling yours- Ooft! "

Too late, GIR had already begun flying towards his master before he had started speaking, longing to wrap him in a life-crushing embrace just in case he left poor GIR alone for the land of the dead once more.

"GIR! YOU'RE CRUSHIN' ME! Get off me now or so hel-"

Hiccups stopped Zim mid sentence, as they always did. GIR had always been like a younger sibling and even Zim couldn't help but feel bad for yelling at the little devil when he heard those heartbroken muffled sobs.

"Plea- _*hiccup*_ please don't leaves me agains, _*sniffling*_ I'm so lonely…_*hiccup*_"

Now that, that made his squeedily spooch clench. He hadn't meant to fall unconscious for so long but the little cries coming from GIR as he latched on his t-shirt couldn't help but make him feel a pang of guilt. The tiny machine only wanted Zim awake again, it wasn't like he was deliberately hurting him, and he just wanted to check that his master was safe. Who could truly hate something that cared so much?

"It's… fine, GIR. I'm fine. I won't leave you again, okay?" Zim soothed as best he could in his raspy voice, comforting had never been his forte.  
"Mmm, you promise?"  
"Yes GIR, I promise."  
"Okay then, Imma goes to sleep now. Night master, don't go away…"  
"Alright GIR, night."

Once Zim was certain that GIR wouldn't wake, he shifted GIR off of his lap, detaching little metal fingers from his clothing in the process. Using the wall as leverage, he attempted to stand on his wobbling, jelly-like legs. Walking was far more difficult than he remembered, damn limbs giving up on him after only three months of rest. Stumbling over to the window ledge, looking more like a newly born fawn than the proud irken invader he once was, Zim rubbed a circle of detestable grime off the glass with the edge of his sleeve so he could see outside. He needn't worry about anyone spotting him without his disguise; he was far, far away from any human settlement.

He'd picked this place for several reasons; its large fences enclosing a field sized garden, its numerous rooms of decent size rarely found in modern human housing, the acidic water wheel already fuelling the building, the violet walls, but the icing on the pastry was its location.

It was situated in a clearing at the centre of a supposedly haunted forest. Humans, with their stupid superstitions, refused to come close on the nonexistent chance that they would encounter a vengeful spirit or something, even the brave wouldn't dare venturing deep into the eerie maze of mossy trees in fear of becoming 'eternally trapped'. Zim didn't understand and he didn't care. All that mattered was that it benefited him and his minions. There was no need to chuck on a wig and contacts to leave the house; they could look out any of his windows freely without being spotted and experiments could be done outdoors on sunny days.

It was paradise for aliens looking to live out their secluded lives without being sliced open.

_We shouldn't even be here; irkens don't belong on any planet which is seventy percent acid… _

Zim turned his head left to face the door. He was well aware that GIR wasn't the only being in the household worried about his constant, prolonged 'napping'. In a strange way, it was almost touching to have people worried about his health, not that Zim would ever allow himself to admit that.

"Tak, Skoodge, Nar, Mimi, you can enter."

The sound of panicked shuffling could be heard through the thin panel of wood; clearly those on the other side were more than surprised to have their presence noticed by someone who was previously a vegetable. The shuffling ended and the door slowly creaked open, colourful orbs staring through to narrow gap with interest and slight embarrassment.

"Hiya Zim. How're you feelin'?" asked Skoodge as he stepped into the room, eyes quickly switching between the floor and the smaller Irken before him.  
"Yeah, afternoon Zim. Hope GIR didn't break you too badly." Added Tak, acting as nonchalant as she could manage with her curiosity towards Zim's health stubbornly seeping through in the end.  
"Hello, the both of you. Listening in on me, were you? I don't remember either of you sinking this low before I blanked out, something happen to the two of you during that time, hmm?"  
"Look Zim, we've been worried." Stated Skoodge, concern clearly showing on his face.  
"I wasn-" Argued Tak, still trying to keep her cover before being cut off by her fellow worrier.  
"We were worried and when we heard you scream, we just had to check."  
"Hmph."

Zim sighed, it may be pleasant having others care for your well-being, it was a pain in the backside dealing with them afterwards.

"Yes, I am well aware. Just don't stand outside next time and help me control the menace instead."  
"Really? I thought the two of you just wanted to enjoy your _very touching_ moment." Retorted Tak, an evil grin spreading across her face as she spoke.

"Anyhoo!" Zim announced in a suddenly cheerful tone, completely ignoring Tak's dig.  
"I thought both of you should be aware that it's approaching that time again, so set your SIR units to guard the lower room and bolt the door. You would not want to be running rampant in the state you'll be in."  
"Again!? It's like it just passed! I'm getting sick of locking myself downstairs with this pathetic excuse of an Irken." Tak burst out; Earth really was no good for their race.  
"I'm not exactly pleased with the arrangements either, Tak. How can you be so sure Zim? I mean, you've yet to be wrong in your predictions but how are you always aware of it way before either of us?" Skoodge questioned.

He hated confronting Zim, especially after everything the little irken had done for him and Tak but he was always mystified by Zim's ability to sense events, he just had to ask. You know what they say, 'curiosity annihilated the carritoot'.

"I just know. I've been on this Irk forsaken planet far longer than the either of you, it is only logical that I have gained the ability to read Earth '_seasons_'. Just praise Zim for his greatness and get to work storing provisions."  
"Fine, but what is the '_oh so great Zim'_ going to do with himself this time? Surely you don't plan on staying out in the wood again? You were covered in burns and slashes when you came back. I don't know where you go but it can't be safer than here. Just be intelligent for once and lock yourself up in the attic for the cycle. Skoodge and I will be locked in the basement anyway, there's no risk."  
"No risk? What if you two escape? What then? You are aware of how wild we become during this cycle, right? I'll be far safer out there than risking my precious body staying here with you two creatures! And you know what happens to the … _smallest_ … of irkens in that situation. No way! I will not lower myself to anyone, I'll take my chances. We're wasting time, it'll hit in two turns of the planet. I'll see you both in 34 turns, take care of GIR for me and… give him lots of waffles for me before this turn ends." Zim finished, turning towards the kitchen to gather supplies.

After putting together a bag of irken imports, sweets, nachos, handcuffs and paste, Zim headed out the door, locking it behind him with the touch of his palm. Nothing would be able to enter or leave the building until he returned, having upgraded the building to an Irken proof fort as soon as they moved in. There was no point in purchasing a house if they were to accidentally destroy it soon afterwards, was there?  
And so, after giving his residence one last glance, Zim turned on his heel and began walking towards the reinforced, human-and-weather-resistant fence. This would be the sixteenth time following this procedure. It was tiring and often left him aching all over but it was a price he was quite willing to pay to preserve the small shred of dignity he had managed to preserve throughout the rotations. He hoped it would last him for a while longer; perhaps it would grow if nothing happened in the future?

Well, no one is ever certain what is waiting for them just around the corner…

Here's chapter three! I know my Zim isn't in character here but I didn't really plan for him to be exactly like Zim from the TV immediately anyway. I wanted to show a glimpse of how he's changed over the years and hint at what occurred in his past, a slightly more broken yet matured Zim if you will.

But as the story goes on, I hope to see him change a bit too so if anyone reading this is thinking _**'She hasn't kept him in character! I give up on this story! Harrumph!' **_Please don't go! I promise you'll like it if you stay with me for a bit! Just give a gal and her story a chance, I beg off you! And thank you InsanitysCandy and glowzilla48 for giving me lovely reviews within a day of my posting!

_*Kisses the screen twice*_

See? Told ya I'd do it cuz I always keep my promises!

_*Runs off to write more chapters through the night, laughing maniacally*_


	4. Something Missing: Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Irk, I'm tired. At least I'm finally here. _

Three hours of navigating the forest had brought Zim to his hideout, a medium-sized cocoon nestled thirty-something feet up within the branches of a grand oak. Still deep within the dark green sea of moss and wood, it was a well hidden nest among the tall trunks, you'd have to have an incredibly well-trained eye and know what to look for just to spot it.

Not only was it well disguised, it was properly equipped with everything a deranged Irken would require during this time of weakness. Irken-proof walls, an automatic feeder, a comfy giant dog bed and two lightweight Irken-proof chains (padded collar included) attached to opposite sides of the wall.  
Yes, this base had served Zim well.  
He would ensure not make the same error as last time, believing the collar and chain wouldn't be necessary. Foolish mistake, every Irken knows how unpredictable one becomes when the requirements aren't met during the cycle. There's no way he'd give himself an inch to work with this time around, his safety depended on how his currently sane self prepared and nothing is more important to Zim that Zim.

Using his Pak legs, Zim ungracefully propelled himself up the large tree, having not yet regained full control of his still stiff body. Once he had managed to clamber inside the pine scented hide-away which was to be his pen for the next thirty three turns, Zim sealed the entrance with a weave of dead branches and twigs. It wasn't necessary for it to be strong for he wouldn't be able to reach anywhere close to the exit once he had chained himself up. Animals weren't of much concern either; deer and boar couldn't climb, birds would be scared off by the noises he would make from inside and the thick layer of pest repellent had kept rats and insects far away from the moment it had been applied.

When Zim felt the entrance was sufficiently concealed, he headed down the slightly narrow passage way to the main chamber to prepare himself for what was to come.  
_

"Come on, Gaz! Try to hurry; we need to clear this place before today is up!" Dib yelled to his sister who reluctantly strolled behind him a good distance away.

"You do realise that I had to give up my precious Saturday for this, right? Listen Dib, I admire your determination, I really do. It's one of the few traits I actually like about you, but it's been nine years. _Nine long years_, Dib. I think he's either gone or dead, to be honest. There's no way he's just gonna be hiding out somewhere, quietly sitting in the middle of nowhere and causing no trouble. Let's just give up, okay? We'll go back, and order a large Bloaty's double cheese with ham pizza. You're favourite, right? I'll even lend you my discount card, okay?" Gaz pleaded.  
Eleven years had softened her doom-like personality slightly. Still a force to be reckoned with when pissed off, but life experiences and horrid partners had made her a little more mature and feminine.

She had realised long ago that, to her father, she came second to science but that hadn't truly bothered her… that much. However, when life got harsher and the pressures of young adult life started to hit home, she had reluctantly moved some of the affection onto her brother in an attempt to receive some attention and comfort.  
Dib usually welcomed her with open arms, knowing how hard life can be when you have no one to turn to when things get rough, offering as best advise as he could give considering his lack of 'normal life' experiences. Dib had sort of been Gaz's rock when the boyfriends became abusive or her so-called friends stabbed her in the back and it was with Dib's help and influence that she'd managed to turn her life around. She got a job at 'Game Slave Servers' and worked her way through to 'Head Video Game designer', she found a new circle and her choice of partners gradually began to improve. All the while, Dib was there for her and, while she'd never tell him this, she didn't believe she could ever repay him for all he had done.

So if going out for one day every year to look for a psychopathic alien intent on enslaving the Earth who hadn't been seen for nine years was what it took to keep him happy then that's what she'd do, and she'd do it without complaint.

However, it was getting worrying. Her brother grew more obviously desperate in his searches each year, completely determined to find something linking to that little alien. He made connections that didn't exist, 'found' clues that led to dead ends and created theories that she was sure Dib's old therapist would have a field day looking at. Gaz was almost certain that if they ever did find that green freak alive, she'd probably beat him half to death for all the stress he put her brother through and lock him up as Dib's pet for the remainder of his days.  
But the likelihood of such a situation ever happening was incredibly slight.

Dib's voice dragged her out of her doom-filled mind, it been a while since she'd cursed someone.

"Gaz, look at that!"  
"What is it, Dib? What did you find?" Gaz sighed, trying to look interested in wherever her brother was pointing. What the hell could he have found in an empty forest anyway?  
"Look up, Gaz! Look near the middle of the oak tree, between the branches, near the trunk! What _**is**_ that!?" Dib exclaimed, completely missing his sister's lack of enthusiasm.

Gaz looked up for the sake of humouring him, what could be the harm? Her eyes searched along the trunk, falling on a bulky bulge hidden between the branches.  
Well, at least there was _something_ there this time. It had a natural look to it, but it was the size of a garden shed. What could something of that size be doing, just sitting in the tree?

"What do you think it could be? It reminds me of a cocoon sorta. I'm gonna check it out, wanna come with?" Dib asked, not even turning to face Gaz as he spoke, far too interested in his new find.  
"Nah, I'll wait down here. How are you going to get all the way up there though? Surely you don't plan on climbing it?" Gaz responded, a little concerned that her brother really did plan to scramble thirty feet up a tree.  
"No, no. 'Course not! I've got my trusty hook and pulling system with me! It'll take me seconds, you sure you're okay waiting down here?" Replied Dib, his gaze finally breaking free from the mystery object to look his sibling in the eye.  
"Yeah, I'll call you if anything happens, don't keep me waiting too long."  
"Same, and I won't be too long, promise!"

After a few adjustments and safety checks, Dib was content that his lift was secure enough to hoist him up and back down without risk of severe injury. Almost jumping with excitement, Dib's thumb hovered over the button in his palm momentarily before slamming down, shooting him up towards whatever the mystery object was.  
'_Please don't be another negative, please don't be another negative' _Dib begged quietly to himself. He was tired of the false leads, the tiring chases that led to nowhere and the numerous people feeding him lies just to see how far he'd go.  
All he wanted to do was find his alien.

He didn't want things to end the way they did. It was too easy, too simple. Where was the epic battle between two ultimate enemies? Where was the fire, the spark of desire that drove him to fight even when he hadn't the strength or energy? There had been something in their confrontations, Dib was certain. A driving force between the two parties that made the both of them strive harder to succeed, a thrilling challenge for dominance between the evenly matched rivals. He hadn't felt that shock of pure enthusiasm since the days before they parted and he needed it.

_**Oh, how badly he needed it!**_

Dib was well aware that his feelings towards Zim had changed throughout the years. It was no longer a feeling of pure hatred but it was not a feeling of affection either. Uncertain of what his emotions had morphed into, Dib was determined to find out. Once he saw Zim, as soon as he looked into those gem-like eyes, he would know. Of that, Dib was sure.

Twenty seconds of flying through the air had Dib colliding with the nearest branch to the nest. Dusting himself off, Dib crawled along to investigate.  
It was solid, covered in twigs, moss and plants. An oval in shape, there was no way this thing was completely natural. Upon knocking on the side, a distinct metallic echo sounded from within.

_What the hell?  
Is it metal on the inside?  
What animal uses metal in a cocoon!? This is weird, really weird…  
Awesome!_

Dib rushed around as quickly as possible, mentally noting as many things about the clearly foreign object as his brain could process. It been far too long since he'd got his hands on something truly out of this world. How he missed the sudden thrill of the paranormal, it was a powerful addiction that nothing on Earth could substitute.  
'_Are these branches… knitted together?'_ Dib thought as he unknowingly neared the hidden entrance. Whatever he done this had some level of intelligence at least, and opposable thumbs.  
_It's not Irken though. Irkens would never use natural stuff.  
_

Dib lifted the board of woven wood away to continue his thorough inspection, eyes catching the small silver entrance underneath. Without skipping a beat, Dib slide inside. His head knew jumping into a potentially dangerous nest of vicious creatures was utterly idiotic, a rookie investigators mistake, but he was tired of his normal life, and the lack of the unusual had left him stupid and starved for excitement.

It really was too tight a passage for someone of Dib's size. He'd been forced into a crouching pose for two minutes already, not that it was a long hall; it was just that Dib couldn't move quickly in his current position. At least he was positive that whatever this shelter was, it hadn't been produced by nature.  
Heated metal walls surrounded a crushed Dib. Carpeted floors lead the way; a dim red light at the end showed Dib where he was heading.  
'_Maybe there really are lizard people…'_Dib wondered, the interior of the cocoon reminding him of his friends bearded dragon enclosure.  
Eventually managing to squeeze out of the insufferably small hall, Dib entered the chamber.

It really did seem like an enclosure for some pampered exotic pet. An automatic feeder for a large dog stuck out of the far wall, corners and edges had been smoothed into curves, the room was pleasantly warm unlike the savannah of an entryway, the smell of pine and candy floss lightly scented the air, purple grape coloured pillows and rugs coated the room and… What was that away over there?  
He could make out a large, puffy square shape in the darkened corner, clearly a sleeping area for something. Pulling out his phone, Dib activated the flash light function. Aiming it towards the shape, he began to slowly creep closer.

What he saw next had his eyes widening, his mouth gaping and his mind emptying. Nine years of nothing and now this?

Life really was a roller-coaster ride…

An evil cliff hanger appears!

Dun, dun, dun!

Not really, I'm sure you guys can guess what our Dibby saw but try not to think about it too much until I post the next chapter or you might ruin it!  
And who thinks they know what Zim, Tak and Skoodge are preparing for? What could possibly keep Tak and Skoodge locked away in the basement and Zim up in a tree? You'll just have to wait and see then!

Oh! And there might not be an update for a week seeing as I'm going away on residential tomorrow and I won't return til late on Thursday. I just want to post as many chapters as I can (I'm posting them as I finish them) in the beginning so anyone looking for a new fanfic can get as into it as possible.  
Please give me feedback if you can, I wasn't a very good writer in school and I can't say I'm sure I have improved. XD

See you in Chapter Five (which I can hopefully finish before I leave)!

_*Runs off again, this time into the day, to write more chapters to cover up the fact that she severely lacks a social life!*_


	5. Something Missing: Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

A sedate Zim lay, curled up, in his large memory foam dog bed. Why any human was so willing to give such luxuries to a lower life form mystified the alien but he was none-the-less grateful; the foolish love and desire to pamper that humans showered over their companion animals meant he'd been able to purchase his new sleeping quarters at an amazingly low price.  
'_Thank Irk Earth creatures need extended periods of rest.'  
_Snuggling up to the mauve pillows, Zim attempted to settle himself, getting as comfortable as he could manage. His body had already begun to alter itself to suit the cycle and his environment, mass producing the chemicals that would turn his brain to mush, all inhibitions to be quickly be forgotten and all control thrown to the wind. Soon he would transform into nothing more than a wild beast, seeking out one thing as desperately as if his life depended on it.

A groan of frustration left the back of Zim's throat. He didn't want this, he wanted anything but this. To mutate into a creature of primal instinct was the lowest an Irken could sink, to lower ones self, to become submissive and…_ tame…_ towards another. It was the stuff of nightmares.  
His time trapped on the filthy dirt ball of a planet hadn't helped his predicament either; it had actually worsened his condition. The Irken body was incredibly resilient, it was built to adjust and survive, even in the strangest of ways.

Tak and Skoodge, those lucky bastards.  
They remained mostly unchanged; they hadn't had the lengthy interactions with the stinkin' meat sacks! They didn't have to endure watching their bodies 'adapt' to  
blend in. No, they stayed in the base, safe from any chance of change, blissfully unaware of what their great Zim was having to endure to maintain their lifestyle.  
_Hmph!_

Burying his face deeper into his pile of plush, he attempted to drain out the thoughts in his head. The sooner he fell asleep, the sooner the cycle would begin, and the sooner the Blorch of this situation would come to an end.

But it was not meant to be.

No sooner had Zim slammed his features into the cushions, his lekku had picked up the rustle of fabric from somewhere close by. But he just didn't have the concentration to care. With the buzzing of his insides, the burning heat pooling in his organs and the tingling of his flesh preparing his poor form for an act Zim refused to commit, he was more than drained of any intelligent thought telling him to worry.  
Passing it off as some bird carrying stolen items of human clothing, lekku flattened against skin once more and relaxed. If he got up now, there'd be no chance to rest soundly.

But the rustling continued.  
'_It's just more birds, damn those feathery fliers.'  
_Vibrations began to run through the floor in a steady pattern, growing more intense with each beat, battering against tired lekku.  
'_Boars and stags must be ramming the tree again, stupid beasts.'  
_New smells floated through the air, little whispers said under heavy breaths could be heard and …  
Wait, _whispers_?  
Birds don't whisper and, no matter what stupid humans say, the wind does not whisper either.  
With a sudden burst of bright light shinning down from the direction of the entrance, he was finally disturbed enough to provoke movement.  
A half-lidded Zim raised his head towards the doorway, drained eyes squinting at the new brightness of his surroundings; he may not be in the right mind to fully understand his situation but his natural defensive instinct forced him to find out what type of visitor had entered his den.

It was a tall, slightly muscular figure of Irkenoid build, always a positive when broken down to the basics. Dressed in dark clothing, not uncommon for elites, things were looking up! Small eyes? Well, it was odd for an irken but not unheard of. Only one lengthy lekku in the front centre of the head… with three bends!? Now that was strange!

The need to sit up and confront the unusual intruder finally kicked in, and a reluctant Zim began to move. Stretching out his limbs, he arched his lower back upwards with his chest almost pressing into the soft fabric beneath. Palms firmly planted into the bedding in front, clawed fingers reached outward to show their full length before snapping back to gently knead the fuzzy material, a habit picked up within his first three disastrous cycles on Earth.

A quiet yawn signalled the end of the Irken's waking routine and the little figure turned to face the new presence.  
He was beyond using strings of words to communicate in his current state. He hadn't been able to use coherent sentences since the second hour of his trip but at least his mind had been focused for long enough to fill the feeder and tighten the collar. Now all that remained was an occasional word and his thoughts, and even they would take a while to start up after the short rest. How was he to show that he has no threat without letting the other on to his condition?  
Well, work with what you've got and all that, Zim guessed.

Dib was far past stunned. He was way beyond shocked. He was astounded. Frozen in place, he continued to stare at the alien in front of him, eyes bulging and mouth agape.  
It was Irken.  
It was an _**actual living**_ Irken!  
Like, right there, not even moving away or attacking him or anything. It was just looking at him with those deep blood red disks of eyes…

'_Pull yourself together, Dib! Don't fuck this up for us; get your ass in gear!'_

Shaking himself mentally, Dib let his paranormal brain take control of the situation. Irkens, as he knew from experience, were aggressive by nature and nearly impossible catch when they don't want to be.  
'_It's not alarmed yet, just move slowly, be confident, and, for the love of all things strange, don't make and sudden noises!'_

Shifting his weight off one foot to the other, Dib cautiously began to walk towards the bed at a painfully slow pace, faking complete confidence while taking mental notes as he observed.

_It's short.  
Must be about, hmm, five foot seven… max?  
Isn't that really tall, like, for the race though?  
If I remember correctly, aren't the leaders just taller than everyone else too?  
Does that mean it's a high rank or something?  
Never mind, what else?  
It's thin, are those… bones?  
So, it's weak?  
Nah, don't assume, just in case.  
But... it hasn't come at me yet…  
Maybe it's injured? Or brain damaged?  
Do Irkens even have a brain? Or does that thing on their backs, whatsitcalled?  
The 'pack', does that do all the thinkin' for them?  
It doesn't look angry though, in fact it doesn't even look the least bit aggressive.  
Its face looks flushed though, maybe it's the heat?  
Zim could never stand summer, but he couldn't stand the cold either.  
**The hell-?**__ Is that a collar… and __**chains**__!? Why on Earth would an Irken need to be __**chained to the freaking walls**__!?  
So, it is dangerous?  
Well, I've searched for ages. I can't just back away now, might as well speak to it. It knows more than I do, maybe it even knows what happened to Zim._

Zim watched the stranger close the distance between them slowly, really slowly.

Clearly, he didn't want to fight either. Good, he was in no position for confrontation with the being-tied up to the walls and his lack of sufficient motor skills and all that. Perhaps he's lost? Another unknowingly damned Pak sent to Earth to…  
Well, doesn't matter now, does it? Zim needs to keep away from everyone, there was no telling what his body might do if someone got too close for too long.  
In fact, he could tell exactly what it wanted to do. That was the problem…  
'_Might as well try to help him. The sooner he leaves, the better.'_

"Uh, hello there! I don't mean you harm. Could you please tell me your name?"  
'_Is that… English he's speaking? Why on Irk would he speak English of all languages?'  
_"Excuse me; can you hear what I'm saying?"  
'_Shit, what should I do? If I don't respond he might guess I'm…'_

Unable to think of a better solution: Zim chirped.

What else could he have done!? Words were impossible for now. A growl, although it would have been Zim's preferred choice, would be perceived as a challenge and he'd rather die than purr. Zim knew there was no chance in Blorch he'd come out unscathed of any scuffle. It was better to make cheerful sounds than end up a pile of goo.

The trill surprised Dib. He hadn't been aware Irkens could even make such a delightfully happy noise; he certainly hadn't heard Zim, Tak or Skoodge make anything that even came close.  
Well, at least there was no way it thought of him as a threat now, Dib was sure. What creature meowed to scare away predators?

Creeping closer, Dib sat himself down on the floor two feet from his new 'companion'. Holding out his hand, he decided it was only polite, as a self-appointed ambassador of the Earth, to introduce himself.  
"Hello, I'm Dib. I welcome you to Earth, that's this planet by the way!"

Antennae shot up the second Dib's name left his mouth. Ruby eyes snapped open to an improbable size as the body leaned back in shock.

'_Dib? '  
_'_As in __**The Dib**__!? __**This**__ was him!?'  
_'_No, his lekku must have been mistaken. There was no way, not a chance!'  
_'_But the lekku did look a lot like…'  
_'_And the eyes were the same as…'  
No! It couldn't be. Dib had left as a small, stupid, filthy worm-baby nine rotations ago. Sure, the pig-smellies were known to transform early on in life but for__** that**__ to morph into __**this**__? And now, of all the situations he could have been in when they finally met, he had to be this? In what kind of GIR's sick dramas did that happen!?' _

Dib saw the reaction his name had caused in the alien. Did it know him? Was he made famous in space? Had Zim had returned to his homeland, spreading stories of their battles across the universe? Whatever it was, his new foreign friend seemed quite taken aback. Better clarify things before it got out of hand, he thought.

"Pardon me, but- do you know who I am?" Dib calmly inquired, the last thing he wished to do is freak it out further but he needed to know.

Widened ruby orbs stared back at him, shaking as if they were flicking between his own eyes, searching for… something.

"Uh. Hello? Can you start, like, um, speaking or something? I won't hurt you, I just want to know."

Shoulders shrugged in front of Dib, the chest heaved as if letting out a silent sigh, eyes lowered and fell closed. Slowly, the Irken opened its mouth.


	6. Something Missing: Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

"Ggrrriiiiiimmme... Zzziuuurrrmmm…"  
"What?"  
"Ziiiurm, izzzz mmmeeee, zrum!"  
"Uh… Are you okay?"

_**Grrrrr…**_

Communicating is a bitch! Especially when a Blorch load of hormones are basically clogging up any thoughts other than…  
Violently shuddering at the flood of mental images the hormones gladly flushed into his skull, Zim gripped the soft fuzzy coating of his dog bed and tried again.  
Dib needs to understand; maybe he would spare him some dignity and piss off, y'know, 'for old time's sake'? Or perhaps he would even consider making his meaningless existence momentarily useful by helping Zim, he might be willing to serve his better after seeing how much of a struggle poor-but-still-amazing-Zim was in?

Zim's mind cleared momentarily. It had been so long since he had that type of mightier-than-all thought, and even then a bit of force was required just to lift his own personal image.  
The Dib's presence might be good for something after all.  
Alright, let's try this again.

"Deee… Diiibb. I iizzzz Zrrriimm. Zrrrim izzz meeee!"

Dib couldn't believe it.  
Surely his ears were deceiving him? This couldn't be him, not a chance in hell. Zim would never let himself drop to this pathetic state; he prided himself on… well, himself!  
But, he _**had**_ become fat and lazy during that week I chose real science…  
And there _**was**_ those four days Zim had worked himself into a coma and Skoodge came to me for help  
If it _**is**_ true then it looks like he's been through hell and back, and was dragged through a shit pile both ways. Plus, what the fuck's up with his speech? I know Zim still couldn't speak English normally but at least he was bloody coherent! Can't exactly ask him what's wrong either, can I? Fuck, this is _**so**_ _**not**_ how I imagined our dramatic reunion! I'm sure as hell not going to leave him here, there's no telling what could happen. Gaz is gonna be pissed too.  
Shit, I totally forgot about Gaz! It's been, what, twenty minutes? I've probably got another seven before she comes up and drags my ass back home for dinner… she's been weirdly mothering these recent years though.

A whine-like growl once again brought Dib back to the current situation.

Zim had flopped back down into the pile of purple plush. Eyes now tightly squeezed shut, he clutched the sides of his skull with his hands. Another wave of hormones had hit him hard, triggered by the taller figure in the room.  
Nonononononono. He didn't want this and he didn't want the smelly meat sack before him, but every single cell of his told him otherwise.  
Fighting the urge to slide under the Dib, to clutch the large slightly muscular body, to whimper and purr and plead with him to ease Zim of the strain of his 'condition', Zim wriggled as far away as he could.  
There would be consequences, Zim knew. Long term, _severe_ consequences. Not only to his already now tiny, battered shred of dignity but to his poor body as well. Every invader was briefed about what _**will**_ happen, why they should never lose the injections, what would happen to an invader found '_suffering_'. It was drilled into every invader's then terrified Pak, none of them would ever forget.  
And here Zim was, faced with the very situation that had haunted his young dreams.

_Typical._

But there was hope! The Dib would never even consider it, no, the Dib despised his very presence! Yes, he was weirdly 'safe' with the foolish human.

Said foolish human who is now staring at Zim intently, he could sense. A deep, quiet rumble of a voice now spoke to him. And he listened as intently as possible.

"Listen, man. If you really are Zim, and I'm still really not so sure you are, then I'm gonna need some answers before I can do anything. I know you can't really talk, and you seem to be in some pain but if you can just nod or shake your hand in response then I promise to help you the best I can. Alright, is that manageable?"

Since when was the Earth-smelly so civil? Is this really the same flesh ball he last saw nine rotations ago? Well, being in no position to turn down aid from _anyone_… Zim supposed he should accept the Dib's offer and respond to his foolish questions.  
Turning to face his interviewer and propping his arm up on him elbow, Zim gave a 'thumbs up'.  
"Okay, so we're getting somewhere. Are you the same Zim that I left nine years ago or are you an Irken of the same name? Thumbs up if you are, thumbs down if not."  
The green digit remained pointing upwards, a little wiggle added to show he'd heard Dib.  
"So you are Zim. Then how did you get so tall and skinny? You'd never let yourself starve in the past, why did you let yourself drop to this? Do you know?"  
The little green hand wavered and dropped, how was Zim supposed to answer. He knew why, but how was he supposed to answer with his hands? Stupid Dib. Stupid, idiotic, smelly Dib who can't even match his questions to his methods.  
"Sorry, can't really answer that one, can you? Hmm, then does your head hurt that bad? You keep holding it." Dib added quickly. He wanted answers but it was becoming apparent he'd just have to wait. It was like dealing with a difficult patient, one who knows something's wrong but won't tell you for whatever reason. Not much could be done in this situation, however.  
The little green hand raised up once more, fingers curling into a 'thumbs up'. Another strong urge struck at Zim's squeedily spooch, forcing a reluctant whine from his lips. The twisting of his insides threw away most of his concerns about showing weakness, throwing his writhing body into a tight ball. He needed relief but he hoped none would be found. If only the large lump of seemingly brainless flesh would leave him alone. It would ease up only slightly, but slightly is just what Zim needed to endure this natural torture.  
"Okay, I'll take that as a sound 'yes'."

Dib paused; he knew he couldn't just leave him here, not like this. It was far too serious, whatever it was, and no one should just be left to suffer in the middle of nowhere. He'd made up his mind, reluctant or not, Zim was coming with him. He'd figure something out at his house, maybe Gaz could come up with something…  
"I'm gonna get you outta here Zim. You may not like it but I can't leave you alone in this state, it just wouldn't be human of me. I'll take your food and bed too, alright? It's going to be okay, I'll… I'll do something to help you. You're going to be fine."

In the depths of his mind, Zim heard Dib's voice. The urges were almost unstoppable, heat pulsing through his limbs and chest, any moment now and he would find himself desperately latching onto his enemy as if his very life depended on it. Every inch of his skin had become hypersensitive, his lekku vibrated with the miniscule breeze created by Dib's words and shuffles, it was so intense it hurt.

But there was Dib's voice, he was sure. He'd spoken Zim's name, he'd mentioned not liking something…

_My bed?  
What does the Din-monster want with Zim's bed?  
What's going to be fine? Zim is certainly not fine.  
Wha-?  
What the Blorch!?_

Dib's face leaned forwards, coming dangerously close to Zim's own flushed green face. He tried to pull back but, much to his dread, he found his body ignoring him. If he wasn't planning on allowing his body to rush forward to fulfil his basic carnal need then it wasn't going to let him pull away from its current object of desire either.  
Long, strong arms wrapped around the stunned Irken, cradling him against his thumping chest. Lifting the strangely still alien with him as he stood, Dib noticed how light Zim really was. He frowned.

_I'll feed him later. Poor bastard, even I'm feeling sorry him. How the hell am I going to make this work? How the hell am I going to explain this to Gaz? And how the hell am I gonna get everything out and down this tree!? Great location choice Zim. Couldn't have been a cave or underwater tunnel or somewhere I could walk out of, could it? And I can't put him down; he might try to scramble away…  
I'll call Gaz._

Zim was bewildered as to why he was now just lying in the arms of his rival. What was the Dib-beast's plan? Was he trying to steal Zim, maybe he still wished to turn him in for experimentation? Vivisection was not on his bucket list, but he had no strength or drive to repel his captor. Chemicals coursing through his tired body kept him quiet and submissive to the taller on the outside, leaving him stuck inside his head, freaking the frick out.  
Feeling the shuffle of arms beneath him, Zim squirmed to adjust his position, his head pressing against the large chest in the process. A shudder suddenly consumed Zim, a loud squeal was let loose from his mouth as his left lekku brushed the fabric of Dib's shirt. It wasn't much, only a simple touch, but in his hypersensitive state, his already sensitive lekku just couldn't handle it.  
Hands quickly clamped over him mouth to prevent any other whimpers from escaping, juddering lekku flattened as close to his head without touching for fear of setting his insides on another trip.

Oh Irk, he could die of embarrassment right now. How he wished he could just drop dead and not have to see the smug look on the Dib-things face. To have Dib-stink look down on Zim as he discovered what power he wielded over him and to hear the roaring laughter of triumph spewing from the pig-smellies mouth would be utterly humiliating.

Zim tensed, waiting to hear that dreaded noise. And he waited.  
But nothing came.  
Cracking open one of his eyes, Zim peered round him. Glancing upward, he was greeted with a concerned Dib.  
Concerned?  
Why would the Dib be worried for Zim?  
Where was the laughter?  
Where was the condescending smirk?  
Why are his eye fuzzies slanted upwards?

"Zim?"

Dib noticed how the little alien in his arms winced as he spoke, head falling back down to pull himself tighter into a ball. He hadn't a clue as to what the hell had happened, but it hadn't sounded good. One moment, he was calling his sister and the next, Zim made a noise like a scared mouse.

Gaz was still on the line, probably as puzzled as Dib as to what was going on but most likely still pissed off she'd been kept waiting for so long.  
"Hold on a sec, Gaz. I'll be down soon, I just need to find out what's wrong. See you in five, okay?" Dib whispered into the mic, not wanting to disturb the Irken further.  
"I'm coming up, Dib." came a dark voice from the other end of the line, before cutting off, the line now dead.  
"Shit. Alright… Okay. Zim? What was that? Did I hurt you somehow? Can you look at me please?"

Dib spoke softly. It was really fucking weird speaking to your sworn enemy in such a gentle tone, even weirder actually feeling concerned about their welfare but Zim was clearly in no state to hurt a fly, never mind enslaving the Earth. He hadn't managed to do that in the eleven years he'd been here anyway but taking chances with a destructive race from outer space was never wise, hadn't all those sci-fi films taught us that?

"Come on, Zim, please. I need to know if I hurt you. Just look at me, alright?"

Zim wasn't expecting this. This was not expected at all. He'd have guessed the Dib would have peeled his skin off to reveal himself as the angry monkey off of the television before ever thinking the Dib would be kind to him. It was strange.  
Is it a cruel trick then? A ploy to lure him into a false comfort before destroying him? No, the Dib didn't seem to have any motives. Perhaps it really was just the humans' primitive sympathy showing through? Silly human behaviour. Well, it wasn't the only primitive behaviour showing through, Zim reluctantly admitted to himself.  
His body still buzzed from the contact, his flesh burned where Dib's body heat seeped through the soft shirt, riling up his natural desires further. Grasping at the loose bits of Dib's shirt, he whimpered. He wasn't the least bit enjoying this; how he couldn't help the noises he made, how he couldn't stop his bodily urges and alterations, how he couldn't kill his instincts when he wanted, how _scared_ he was.

All this lack of control, it was enough to push him over the edge into insanity.

Zim gave in to Dib's request and looked up, his sad crimson orbs stared into the human's honey coloured eyes, pleading with his holder that this would not turn out to be some awful prank on pitiful Zim. Dib looked back, surprised that Zim had complied but more so shocked at how broken the small green form looked before him.

'_Zim must have been through some serious shit…'_

All further thinking was cut short when a purple haired figure walked through the narrow doorway and into the den, towards the pair.

_**Hello readers, I'm really sorry! I thought I had uploaded chapter five on Friday but it was actually still sitting in my documents when I got back from residential (I only checked on it recently as I saw my views hadn't risen in the slightest since chapter four. I was really sad at that but once it was posted they popped right back up again so yey!). I hope you liked it and this one too! **_

_**I didn't want Zim to be too different from show Zim but I still need to show how easily he can be broken in his current state, especially considering his predicament. So I hope you'll stay with me as I slowly heal him, returning him to his once glorious Zimness!**_

_**I'd love to hear what everyone thinks so if you could just spare a tinsy tiny miny moment and review, I'd be eternally grateful!**_

_**Thank you, see you (however many wonderful people have decided to stick with this god awful story) all in chapter seven!**_


	7. Something Missing: Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"So this is Zim? Why the hell is he hiding out in the middle of nowhere, thirty feet up a tree? And how'd he get so pathetic?"  
"Gaz, he can hear you y'know. Try to have some tact? And I don't know, he can't speak."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He just can't speak. No clue why. When I found him, he freaking meowed at me, it was really weird… He couldn't even say his name properly. Could you give me a hand and pick up that dog basket? Oh, and the food from that feeder over there too please."

Gaz gave a sceptical look at the bundle of green in her brother's arms. Clinging onto Dib's shirt with both hands, skinny knees were held against his equally skinny chest, the small invader seemed to be coated in dirt of some kind, his antennae were back, eyes wide, almost pleading and it looked like he was shaking too.  
To sum it up: he looked like shit.

For Zim to reach this low a point was unbelievable, even to Gaz. An alien who was once so proud, you could cut the self-loving air around him with a butter knife, was now curled into a little ball, whimpering like some kicked puppy. No wonder Dib had taken pity on him, the big oaf had always had a soft spot for lost-looking animals. It was one of the rare traits they shared, actually.  
Still, he may seem like a poor, lost soul now but he'd still put he brother in a frantic state. This grudge she had developed over the years was not one that could be forgotten so easily.  
Giving a final doom stare at the terrified alien, she turned to pick up the collection of pillows around the basket.

Dib chuckled quietly. He'd caught Gaz's facial expressions (as well as Zim's not-so-subtle jolt of fright) and knew exactly what she was thinking. This was one of her rare 'mothering' moments. It was truly lovely having his sibling, who would once have sold him for a slice of pizza without a second thought, feeling so protective of him. Strange, but a lovely strange.

Glancing down at the shivering Irken, Dib couldn't help but wonder if there was anything he could do to relieve some of Zim's suffering there and then. It would be a long drive back to the house, and by the time they even reached the road it would probably be rush hour too. He didn't really want to see a little jade body trembling in the back of his truck for two hours or so, that was far too mean for Dib's tastes.  
But what could he do?

"Hey, Gaz? What do you think I could do to, y'know, lessen his suffering for a bit or whatever?"  
"Why are you asking me?"  
"I dunno, you might know more than I do about this stuff…"

"You _**do**_ remember that you are a qualified doctor, right Dib? You help ease pain every day."  
"Yeah, but- that's humans! They can at least tell me where it hurts or what happened or something! I have medicine there too. I'm not good with anything outside of my own species, ironically. You're generally good with cats and ferrets and stuff, right? How would you calm one down?"  
"I don't know; pet its head or something? Speak soothingly; act confident, the usual stuff."  
"Pet his head? I guess I could do that… Yeah, I can manage that."

Looking back down at Zim, who was now worriedly turning his head to look between the two siblings, he took a deep breath in.  
'_Be confident, he won't bite. The worse he'll do is scream…'  
_'_Oh God, here it goes.'_

Lifting his hand slowly above Zim's head, Dib brought it back down to meet a bewildered alien's little round head. Rouge eyes snapped wide open as the unexpected feeling of contact flooded strained senses, sending waves of information throughout the drained body. Jolts of electricity seemed to shoot down the aliens' spine and little spasms shook the skinny form against his chest, small squeaks slipping from its mouth.  
'_Well, no screaming at least...'  
_As Dib began to move his hand down the back of Zim's skull, lime eyelids fell closed and the small head collapsed weakly against Dib's chest. Taking this as a positive response, he continued the stroking. After a few seconds, the squeaking subsided and the breathing of both parties settled.

Dib noted that Zim's head and antennae seemed lightly furred, just enough to feel fluffy when brushed with a hand but not enough to be noticed when roughly treated. Dib had always thought Zim had smooth, reptilian skin, similar to a snake, not for it to be like a mouse's tail. Soft to a gentle touch, the curious paranormal investigator began enjoying the feeling of petting himself, loosing himself in watching the lightly fluffed black stalks dance under his palm. It was like stroking a cat. And then-

Both siblings looked up and around them before turning to each other, Gaz lowering the small mountain of pillows she had piled onto the dog bed. They'd heard something, a low rumbling of sorts that echoed throughout the room but… from what? It sounded almost soothing. And close.  
Very close, in fact.  
Two heads followed the noise and turned to stare at the now contently curled up Irken, still calmly resting in the arms of him former nemesis.

"Was that… purring?"  
"It sounded like it. Are Irkens descended from space cats or something? He's starting to seem more feline than alien."  
"Don't be ridiculous, Dib. Now-"  
"Ridiculous? Zim can purr! Why the hell would an Irken need to purr?"  
"I don't know, just try petting him again."

Dib cautiously began to move his hand across the lightly furred skin and, sure enough, the relaxed rumble came once more from within the settled green chest.  
"Well, that's… disturbing." Dib whispered, furrowing his brows.  
"That's adorable." Gaz quietly replied, her grin growing across her face.  
"Gaz!?" Dib whispered as loudly as he could, shocked at his siblings words. Didn't she hate Zim still?  
"Oh, shut it Dib. You know it's cute too, cut the act. He obviously likes being petted; who'd have thought such a horrible person could make such a cute sound? Do it again, I want to hear him." Gaz responded just as quietly as before, her eyes refusing to move from the now apparently sweet looking Zim.

Dib opened his mouth to argue but promptly shut it after seeing the catching the look of joy on his sister's face. It was such a rare sight to see his sister smile at anything really, who was he to deny her such a small thing? And he did kinda want to hear it himself, just a little bit! It was so unusual, so bizarre, and what kind of paranormal investigator would he be if he didn't investigate the strange behaviour of a foreigner from outer space?  
And so, he raised his hand once more.

Zim hadn't a clue of what had transpired just then, and he honestly couldn't care less. He could still feel the eyes of the two siblings on him, but neither felt hostile nor pitiful. There wasn't any tension in his surroundings and the words shared between to two humans were kept quiet and oddly reassuring. With the gentle movement of a large warm hand above his head and the soft touches against his lekku, Zim's Pak took the chance to release more chemicals. However, instead of filling him up with more driving hormones to pursue a mate, the Pak chose to send out calming, subduing liquids. There was a viable mate right here, what good would it be to go crazy finding another?

'_If there's no threat, what's the point in being defensive?'  
_'_I should just relax. Yes, this feels good. Zim deserves a pampering, he works hard, he deserves rest.'  
_'_Wait, am I purring? Someone is, humans can't purr. I must be purring. Urgh, how low must I go until the fates are satisfied? Although, these worm-babies aren't harming Zim, do humans like purring then? Their felines purr, it's considered pleasant then. Humans even seek it out, if my information is correct. So perhaps…'  
_'_Never mind, just relax, just enjoy, just submit_…'

Drifting off into a pleasant dreaming state, Zim's purr kept going; a small smile slipped itself onto his lips. A deep, resounding sound began filling the small, dimly-lit room, letting everyone present know how happy the little Irken was.

The two young humans looked at the Irken with amazement in their eyes. Both had seen Zim's face unclench, his body relax and the smile that now sat upon his face but neither could believe how loud an Irken could purr. No cat could hold a candle to the sound; it was like a small motor that was brumming away any other noise.

"Guess he _really_ likes his antennae being touched. You seem to have a talent in calming strange creatures. Good work, freakazoid." Gaz almost chuckled.  
"Hey! You were the one who told me to pet him, I just wanted to stop his pain." Dib defended.  
"And you succeeded, congrats weirdo."  
"Why can't you just say things without insulting me? I thought we were getting along great too."  
"And where could I get my entertainment from being nice to you, Mr alien whisperer? Don't kill my enjoyment in life. Let's get going, we need to get home. Dad's just messaged me; he wants us in the living room ASAP." Gaz said as she picked up the dog bed and food.  
'_The alien whisperer… That one didn't sound too bad.'_ Dib thought to himself as he headed into the roasting narrow passageway.

Once all feet were safely planted on the grassy ground, and a certain resting Irken had settled down again, the trio began the forty minute walk towards the rust heap that was Dib's car.

'Rust heap' really wasn't an exaggeration when it came to 'Creakie the car'. The doors squeaked and shook when carefully opened, one window was permanently stuck open, the tire rims and underside were almost completely eroded away and old car mats covered holes in the floor. It wasn't even a car but a pick-up truck, pieced together from all sorts of scrap parts. How it had ever managed to pass a single MOT had mystified everyone and yet little Creakie had kept on trucking for the four years since Dib had built her, carrying Dib and whatever equipment he needed from A to B to C and wherever else. Yes, Dib was very proud of his soldier vehicle.

Patting the side Frankenstein's monster of trucks, Gaz turned to her brother who was attempting to fumble about for his keys without disturbing his newly 'captured' specimen.

"Where are we going to put Zim?" She asked, actually concerned about where they could place the obviously sick alien.  
"Oh, uh. I was thinking in the back maybe…?" Dib responded, still trying to find his blasted car keys.  
"In the back? You are really going to put an alien who, not only has evaded you for years but is obviously hurt in some way, in the back of your _open-top_ rust bucket?"  
"Yes?"  
"Unbelievable. You really are Earth's biggest idiot, and I'm including Zim and GIR too."  
"Why the sudden care for Zim? I thought you hated his guts before? And I was going to put the top up, I'm not that stupid."  
"I don't care for him, stink breath. You just don't treat sick animals like that, it's too cruel."  
"He's not an animal; he's a foreign invader who wants to take over Earth. And besides, when I was ill with bird flu, you came in and broke one of my ribs for drinking the last two cans of Diet Poop Cola. And when I asked you to call an ambulance, you locked me out of the house for three hours and told me to 'Suck it up'…"  
"You're different, and you got through it fine. Even you can see how shitty he looks right now, Zim wouldn't fake a scream like that, idiot."  
"_**It was the middle of winter, Gaz**_. And I know. I just… where should we put him then? There are only two seats in front."  
"How about our laps?"  
"And may I ask why the hell to you want to put the very being who has tied to enslave the Earth on several occasions on your lap like he's some kind of pet?"  
"You've had him happily curled up to your chest like some cat for the most of the past hour and I have yet to hear a single complaint. Just get him in the bloody truck, idiot"  
"Fine, but it's your head if he kills us both when I'm driving."  
"Getting snippy, are we?"  
"No, sorry."  
"Better."

After much adjusting, squishing and shifting, Gaz, Zim and Dib were finally seated within Creakie's already claustrophobic compartment. A still curled-up Zim's feet lay limply on Gaz's left leg as his head rested upon a reluctant Dib's lap. One human hand gripped the steering wheel with the other continued gently stroking the small green head beneath. The basket had been chucked in the back along with the food and several pillows and had been loosely tied down to the sides with some spare cable Dib had underneath the driver's seat in an attempt to keep it from blowing away.

The hour-long drive was mainly in silence, excluding the heavy purr still pouring from the relaxed Irkens throat, not that anyone minded. The siblings were used to silent moments in each other's company; the radio had only ever worked once and neither really felt the need to fill the gap with unnecessary words, why force small talk when quiet awkwardness settled between them so naturally?  
The rumbling vibrations that floated through the air was a welcome change, the calming sound drove away tension and worried thoughts within the two conscious minds. Both humans could take this quite happily, in fact.

Pulling into the driveway with a screech, the trio arrived at the family household.


	8. Something Missing: Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Throwing the door open without care, Dib strolled in with a conscious-but-calm Zim once more cradled in his arms, Gaz entering immediately afterwards. Walking into the living room, an enthusiastically booming voice greeted the trio.

"Hello, children! You arrived earlier than I had previously anticipated, fantastic! I have wonderful news; sit down as I tell you about my amazing discovery!" Dr Membrane announced with his usual showiness, throwing his arms up in the air triumphantly as he spoke. The professor had remained strangely unchanged throughout the years, the only noticeable difference being the light silver streak that now ran through his scythe-lock.

"Hello dad, it's nice to see you too. Gaz and I are actually a bit busy right now so if you could just give us a few min-"  
"Goodness! What is that positively green specimen you are holding, son!?"  
"Oh, this is Z- Ooft!"  
"This is a patient of Dib's dad; he's just bringing him home for observation. We were planning to put him up in the attic with Dib, can we do that quickly?"  
"Yes, of course sweetie! My, how sickly he must be to gain such a green complexion. Truly astounding!"  
"Great, let's go, Dib."

"Ah, my insane, successful son and wonderful daughter… How they've both grown." Membrane says to himself quietly while turning toward the kitchen, a dramatic tear sliding down from underneath his goggles.

Tensing his poor stomach that had just taken a blow from his sister's spear-like elbow, Dib slowly toddled his way up the stairs. Why couldn't Gaz ever choose a peaceful, less painful way of getting him to do things? Passing through Gaz's bedroom, the odd threesome ascended into the attic.

It had been decided on their return that Dib, who had shot up to 6'0" over their duration in Europe, was too big for his box bedroom and so, seeing as their father's lab claimed every inch of the basement, he had been dumped upstairs. Cleared of dirt, dust, insects, and arachnids (Excluding his pet Brachypelma boehmei, 'Spicy', whose vivid red colouring had reminded him of a certain someone)long ago, Dib had tried to convert the still small, empty space into the star-gazing, sci-fi focused room of his dreams… And failed.

However, sunlight often poured through the line of small windows, catching the dust particles floating through the air and making it appear as if there was a constant haze surrounding his few possessions. Not really minding in the slightest, he felt quite happy to have the tiniest bit of extra room.

Laying Zim down on top of his solar system-themed, king sized bed (needed for his now fully filled 6'3" frame.), he stood back to turn to Gaz, who had headed off to the opposite corner of the room to set down Zim's dog basket.

"So what should we do about him?"

Both siblings turned to look at Zim, who was now inquisitively glancing bout his new surroundings, still sitting where he had been placed, legs crossed, arms straight and hands placed on the sides of his shins. Black antennae faced forward with interest, turning and twisting with every little detail they picked up. Eyes remained wide open on the flushed little green face, the purplish tinge on the surface of his cheeks highlighting his features.

Like a kid at the dentist.

It was hard to think that this was the same cocky, egotistical, insanely evil little creature that strived to take over the Earth eleven long years ago. He was more like a curious kitten at the moment, adorably wishing to explore and escape but didn't quite know where to start.

"This is so weird." Dib stated, his eyes still locked on the jade figure sitting on his mattress.  
"_This is weird?_ Seriously, after everything that's happened and this having an alien on your bed situation is weird?" Gaz replied, her eyes also following the little figures little movements.  
"Yeah, I mean, look at him. This isn't normal, for Zim at least." Dib pondered aloud, glancing at Gaz as he did so.  
"It's been nine years, idiot, things have happened. I think he's sick but it's not that bad if he's cute like this all the time… Just clean him up a bit and feed him. I'll be back up after I see what dad wants, I'll say you're busy 'settling the patient' or something." Gaz responded with a taunting smirk slithering across her mouth, heading down the stairway as she spoke, disappearing before her brother could say anything else stupid.

Dib watched as his sister left him alone. Turning to face the source of his dilemma, he heaved a sigh. What the hell should he do now?

Zim glanced around him, taking in the new sights, smells and sounds of his surroundings as best he could. This was definitely strange, why had the Earth worms willingly taken him into their house… Was he no longer a threat in their opinion? He did feel hugely embarrassed that he'd succumb to the touches on his lekku so easily but-

Had he lost all of his 'control' over the pig-smellies by purring?  
Was that all it took to destroy his three year reputation?  
It was that easy?

Unsure what to do, Zim continued to sit, thinking over his situation.

_I can win their fear back, just wait!  
I'll overcome this wretched condition within 33 rotations and then-!  
Oh, what would happen then, such fear shall be instilled; the humans would be shaking in their trouser legs!  
But, 33 rotations could be a while.  
And the Dib-beast's presence isn't exactly helping.  
His scent is intoxicatingly vile. It's disgusting, just like those horridly tiny, shiny, honey-golden eyes of his that never leave me. And that height! No being other than the mightiest of Irkens should reach it! Yes, he's really a vile, disgusting, horrible, tall, powerful…  
No! I can't fall into this trap, it would be disastrous! And imagine the __**after-effects**__.  
This is not Zim; this is those stupid chemicals that fill Zim's wondrous self, contaminating my amazing senses and thoughts.  
I can get through this; I'll just have to fight every treacherous urge as soon as it hits. I can do this; I've been through worse and survived!  
Zim is amazing!  
Zim is incredible!  
Zim is… _

_*Sigh*_

_Lekku are aching, stupid squeedily spooch is twisted and my limbs have lost their strength, what can I do?  
I'll just look about for a bit, that'll distract me. I have to make sure the worm-baby hasn't planted cameras about.  
That's what an invader would do._

While dramatically shaking his head to clear the negative thoughts away, Zim lost his remaining fraction of balance and fell into Dib's steady arms that'd quickly extended to catch him.

'_Again, with this strange protective behaviour. What is Zim, an elderly female!? Why bother?_' Zim thought as he tiredly looked up at the face of his worried 'saviour'.

Human's facial features were very strange indeed. Humans being a very peculiar species in their own right, the transformation from young to mature was freakily drastic.

The smooth pale skin Zim remembered had become rough and slightly more tan in colour, a few marks here and there, with speckles of black hairs protruding through the skin around the mouth. A hippo-sized head now sat upon broad shoulders, only slightly bigger in proportion to the rest of his larger figure. That irritatingly hypnotic scythe lock that bobbed atop of the human-smeets skull had somehow spawned another at its tip. The twig-like arms that had pinned Zim in many of their confrontations were now thicker, muscle showing in general movements but not overly noticeable. And the obvious change; Dib was now the size of a small tree. Even his smell had changed into something more annoyingly delectable.

'_Stupid Earth worms and their growth spurts, stupid chemicals making the Dib seem almost close to attractive, stupid situation, stupid behaviour, stupid everything!'_

"…hate cycles..."

The gritty words shocked the pair. It was hard to tell which of the two were more surprised, both faces going blank and turning to stare at the other.

"You can talk now!?"  
"Recovered the speechy!?"  
"Bu-"  
"Z-"  
"Just a mi-"  
"Silence!"

Dib stopped and stood, eyes wide and jaw hanging.

Zim could now speak!  
All his questions would be answered!  
Well, they could be if he cooperates.  
That's unlikely, but what's been normal today?  
What should he ask first?  
What happened?  
Why he was where he was?  
What were the chains for?  
Why did he have a dog basket for a bed?  
Why he left?

Why _**did**_ Zim leave?

"Put down."  
"Eh?"  
"Put down."  
"Oh, err, sure, okay. Where should I-?"

Placing Zim down less than gracefully back on his bed, Dib stood up to his full height, crossing his arms defensively over his chest as he did so. Looking down at Zim who, in turn, lifted his head to lock eyes, Dib forced himself to ask the question resting on the tip of his tongue.  
It would hurt, he didn't know why.  
But it did.

And yet, he needed to know.

"Zim."  
"Hm?"  
"Why'd you leave?"

Dib was sure he had winced at the sound of his own question; it pained his chest just to speak it. How the hell would he take the answer?  
Well, it was necessary. At least when he'd left, he had the curtsey to tell Zim. He could have waited or left a note or… something! Just up and disappearing like that, without leaving a single track to follow, really did make a person feel crazy, not really a feeling he relished considering past events.  
What had been so important that Zim had to vanish?  
For him to leave Dib behind like some forgotten toy?

Trying to maintain his façade of emotionlessness, Dib furrowed his brows to keep them from pointing upwards. Draining his eyes of light, he continued to look down past his nose at his old nemesis.

Zim was taken aback.  
The Dib's behaviour had just done a 180 on him and he hadn't even done anything yet!  
Actually, could it…?  
Was it the talking?  
Was speech the only thing differentiating him between 'pet' and 'threat'?  
How did the talking… words thingy come back to Zim anyways?

'_Perhaps, the humans 'petting' has satisfied the filthy urges enough…  
Maybe I could get through this without the mating or the pain.  
I need a 'fix'…  
All I require is occasional contact from the stink beasts to regain my usual greatness!  
That must be it!  
Oh, how clever I am, FOR I AM ZIM!  
But I must explain this to the humans, don't want them trying any trickery on me now. _

_But wait!  
What if they abuse my wonderful trust and hand me over?  
Zim will not become some organs in jars, Zim is a free Irken!  
And how free I shall continue to be!  
But I have no other choice, if I do not explain then the Dib or Dib-sister could fall prey to my future allure and then…  
Oh, the horrors!  
But, if I do explain then my mortal enemies will have entire control over my condition for the next 33 rotations, I might be autopsied!  
Urgh, the worm is speaking too. Can't he see that the amazing Zim is trying to come up with a solution? _

_Stupid humans, with their one stupid use. _

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Eh?"  
"Don't play dumb with me, Zim. You disappeared. Vanished! I want to know why and I want to know now."  
"Oh, urm. It… be complicatedez stuffs. But Zim must-"  
"No, Zim. No avoiding it._** I want**_ to know, and _**you**_ _**will**_ tell me. Why'd you leave and where'd you go? You couldn't have possibly have stayed in that tiny room for nine years, there wasn't enough food for that, or a GIR running around the place. Where have you been hiding, and why'd you look like shit?"

Author's note:

Hiya! It's been a short while, my wonderful readers.

How do you like it so far? It's going a bit slow for my tastes so I'm going to try and pick up the pace a bit so we can get to the good stuff (That's right, the ZaDr!). It won't be romancy at first, let me warn you. Enemies don't just jump into each others arms and ride off into the sunset that quickly/easily, no matter how much tension or time there's been between them. But affection will develop, I promise you!

Also, I've just discovered that I can see you all!

And by that I mean the traffic graph! Sadly so many people are just passing this story by, not a review or follow or nothin', just a quick read and move on. Why? What have I done that's made my story so unappealing to fellow ZaDr fans?

='(

Ah well, there was great discoveries too!

I've had reviews from a 'Guest' and 'glowzilla48' (Thank you so much for your continued support of this story, each of your reviews has brought a smile to my face!) since last time and I'd like to respond.

'Guest', dearie, you aren't being a bother at all! I will love any who take the time to review and I love details so ask away! Dib couldn't recognise Zim at first because Zim has not only become taller and paler over the years but he has lost that 'dominant, controlling, reality-can-kiss-my-green-ass' attitude. After spending years of fighting this type of personality, it would be unimaginable for Dib to picture Zim so weak, broken and submissive (Zim might not have a submissive mindset currently, but his body/pak are releasing chemicals that make him appear so to any potential taller mate, to make him more attractive in an Irken sense as they love to 'conquer' and dominate others).

Zim's weak body language combined with his now fragile frame (I'll mention how physically weak Zim has become in the next two chapters actually) and dirty appearance (Zim's a clean freak) make him almost unrecognisable. And yes, he does let Dib know. I thought of keeping it a secret but I thought Gaz would be too smart not to notice, she's a really clever cookie, y'know!

I know how my story is set out is different to other fanfics (More clumpy) but I do hope you guys enjoy it, even if you're just passing by. I plan on posting Chapter 9 within the next week and a half but, seeing as I'm posting as I'm completing, it hasn't even been started yet!

Any criticism or helpful tips (Even just pointing out an error I can fix) will be welcomed with open arms!

Please spare the time to review, I will be eternally grateful! If not, just clicking 'Follow' (Or, If I have my dreams come true: 'Favourite') will have me jumping up and down for joy. See you soon!


	9. Something Missing: Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

A tense-yet-not-quite-intense stare down was now occurring in the attic of the Membrane household: Two vastly different life forms holding a battle of wits in the most childish way possible.

"Zim had his reasonz, Zim must tell the Dibz what's important. Zim is-"  
"Zim, quit it and just answer my questions. You can explain after."  
"But Z-"  
"The longer you don't answer, the longer I won't listen."  
"Grrr, stoopid filthy pig! Can't yoo see Zim's urgency? Yoo-"  
"Not listening!"  
"Bu-!"  
"Still not listening, La la la!"

'_Stupid human is playing hard sphere, that fool!  
I don't know how long those disgusting urges have been staved off for, but I'm running out of time and this pathetic human can't __**shut up**__ long enough for me to explain!  
Can't he sense the imminent danger he has __**foolishly**__ placed us both in!?  
No, humans are far too stupid for that.  
Oh, how I __**loath**__ the Dib and that large head of his!  
I'll just have to get this over with as fast as possible and dish out his punishment when I have regained control.  
Such punishment he will receive when this is over!'_

Sighing deeply, Zim forced his antennae to relax. All this thinking was hurting his head and he'd get nowhere if he got too angry. Pinching between his eyes, Zim continued.

"Okay, okay! Zim shall tell the Dibz all about his leavings but the Dibz must listen to Zim after, deal? Quickly!"  
"Deal, so start talking, **alien**."  
"Whadya wanna know, _**skink-bug**_?"  
"Why you left in the first place."  
"Zim left because Zim had to leave. Next question!"  
"I want more information than that, Zim. You're going to have to tell me why you left."

_Urgh, why did the worm-baby have to be so freaking difficult?_

"Zim had to leave because… if Zim had not left, Zim (and all his minionz) would have perished."  
"Why? What would have killed you if you'd stayed? Was it the same thing that wiped out any trace of your base?"  
"What? No, no, nooo. That was Zim doing all the wiping, pretty good job, eh? No, Zim was under threat from a far more threatening threat. There was no other option for Zim but to go far, far away. Happy now?"  
"Not quite. So, when you did leave town, where'd you go to? You couldn't have been living in that hideaway up a tree, where'd you put your base?"  
"Zim does not need to relay that information to you, filthy earth monkey!"  
"If Zim wants me to listen, he does."  
"For Irk'z zake… Fine, Zim livez in the centre of the forest in a human base."

"…"  
"You live in a forest?"  
"Yes."  
"The same forest I found your hideaway in?"  
"Yes."  
"And in a human house? Like a normal house other people could live in?"  
"Yes?"  
"All to escape this threat that would have killed you if you'd remained in your base."  
"Yes, but also to stay away from disgusting humans."  
"O-kay… Does, uh, your robot-dog-thingy still live with you?"  
"Yes."  
"Anyone else?"  
"…Yes."  
"Who?"

"Who lives with you Zim?"  
"Zim does not wish to-"  
"_**Zim**_."  
"…Skoodge, Nar, Mimi, Minimoose and Tak."  
"Tak!? You hate Tak! And she hates you! Why the hell would Tak choose to live under the same roof as you? And Skoodge is still with you? I thought he'd have gotten enough of your shit and left by now... Who's Nar anyway? Why are you living with all of them?"  
"Enough with the questions! Zim is tired and still Zim must explain the _real_ important issue!"  
"Fine, but I'll find out some day. What's so important, Zim? Is it gonna explain why you were up a tree in the middle of nowhere?"  
"Yes, if you _**shut your biscuit hole**_!"  
"It's 'cake hole', Zim."  
"Silence, and listen to Zim!"  
"Fine, go ahead."  
"Zim is currently… _going through_ a cycle. Zim will not be his amazing self during this cycle and will need your pathetic human services for the most of it. Now, you can serve Zi-"  
"Ha! I knew there was something up! Is that why you look like shit? And you still haven't explained why you were thirty-freakin-feet up a tree! What's a 'cycle'? Is it like the equinox? Cause I am **sooo** not helping you if your gonna explode and shit."  
"Zim will not explode! Zim does not look like faeces! A cycle is not the same as the equinox! Zim was thirty three feet up an oak tree, not thirty! And Zim was in the separation chamber to escape from every other Irkenoid life form while going through the cycle."  
"'Irkenoid'? You were hiding from Skoodge and Tak?"  
"No! They are back at the base. Zim was escaping from other Irkenoid creatures…"  
"There are other aliens on Earth!?"  
"No, you foolish human! '_Irkenoid_', not other Irkens."  
"Irkenoid… You mean, like, humanoid? You were hiding from humanity? Because you're going through a cycle?"  
"Yes."  
"What the hell is a cycle then?"  
"A cycle is, well, it's… uh. You humans don't have a set period for reproducing, do you?"  
"No, Zim. You should know that, we went to the same health class."  
"Zim was only interested in physical human weaknesses at the time; your mating rituals were none of my concern."  
"So why are you asking now then?"  
"Well, a cycle is like an intense period of seeking out and finding a… compatible mate."  
"Like heat?"  
"Heat?"  
"Cats go through it and stuff. They go all crazy and have sex everywhere."  
"Well then, it is similar, Zim guesses."  
"So you're in heat? Like, right now?"  
"Yes, and Zim requires your assistance."

Dib's face dropped as the waves of information crashed over him, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose, his top lip curling upwards in his failed attempt of even remotely understanding what was being said to him.

Stumbling backwards, he flung his arms backwards to catch him as he landed on his rear. This was, after all, a lot to take in at once.

'_Zim… is in heat?  
No-  
How the hell!?  
How could Zim be in heat?  
He just can't-!  
Zim was supposed to be like a lizard, lizards don't go into heat!  
_…_Do they?  
He's never shown any signs of being in season before! Not for the three years we've been adversaries anyway, why now!?  
Why?  
Just when I found him too…  
Was it a really rare thing?  
I mean, finding an alien on Earth is a rare thing itself but to find one in this state is… _

Finally, Zim's last sentence hit him.

And it hit him hard.

"**NUH UH**! I am **not** going to '_**assist**_' you, Zim! Not now, not ever! It's a big no no!"  
Dib cried loudly, his voice slightly breaking at points.

Flailing backwards even further, his head almost shaking itself off of his shoulders and feet frantically scrambling against the worn wood flooring, he looked like a child desperately trying to escape the dentist with no plan of action.  
Simply put: stupid looking.

"Why not? Zim is not asking willingly but there is no other option. You must-"  
"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I'm not gonna do anything! I refuse! That's just a line I can't cross!"  
'_No matter how curious…'  
_"Dib-beast, there have been multiple occurrences that we have worked together. Remember that horrid baloney incident? What has changed since then that prevents you helping Zim?"  
"This goes far beyond _'__**helping**__'_, Zim, and you know it! I can't even believe you'd even consider-! It would be… disgusting! Vile, horrid, whatever you wanna call it, it's just ew! There are all kinds of things wrong with what you are asking me to do!"  
"What is Zim asking the stink-beast to do that is so disgusting? It's just-"  
"Nope! Do **NOT** want to hear it Zim!"  
"Then put Zim back."

Snapping out of his childish attitude, Dib quickly turned to face Zim.  
Face contorting in confusion, Dib didn't know what to say.  
Put him back? Like, back in the tree?  
With the low lighting, pet enclosure-like environment and those chains?  
Why the hell would anyone want to go back there?  
Could being in heat _**really**_ be that bad?  
That, if sex isn't an option, it be less straining to isolate himself?  
Just when they'd finally reunited too?  
For Zim to want to go back to restraints and restrictions… It must be really terrible.

'Aren't I being cruel then?  
I mean, I know I used to love making him suffer… and to see him suffer was an added bonus but-  
Look at him, he looks tired and pitiful, he even asked me! Not even demanded, but asked!  
Like a normal person!  
It's like bullying a weak animal right now…  
It's not like I would lose anything in this situation either, I've probably got the upper hand here.  
I'm not the desperate one and I am just the tiniest bit curious about alien matings…  
Why should I _withhold my services_ when I'm the one coming out on top?

You know how the saying goes; Curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought it back.'

Dib pondered internally (a rare occurrence itself, but a necessity this situation). A crooked smile crossed his lips, eyes deviously narrowing. The more he thought of the current predicament, the more it pleased him.  
A Zim forced into submission, made to follow **his** rules out of sheer desperation!  
Pleasant actions, satisfied curiosity, dominance and control all in one. What more could a sex-starved, alien obsessed, stressed, suddenly horny doctor wish for?

Lowering his head, his glasses flashed in an almost villainous way before sweetly speaking.

"Fine Zim, you win. I give. What do you desire from me?"

Hello there again! I am so so so sooo sorry for the age's long gap between this chapter and the last! I didn't have access to my computer or internet for the longest time so I couldn't even type up a new chapter while waiting; I just got internet and my wonderful oldie of a computer at 2AM last night.  
So this chapter is mainly dialog which I enjoyed writing but I think I prefer describing actions, what'd you guys think I'm better at? I love indecisive Dib who changes his mind from one moment to the other, he's just so changeable.  
I have the day off tomorrow so I'm going to try and write as much as I can then since it'll be my only break for the next two weeks. I'm so tired…  
Thank you to everyone for the follows, I feel so honoured! And thank you very much to glowzilla48 &amp; Madarao The Authoress for the absolutely lovely reviews. They made my week! Reviews are the reason I type away at all hours in the morning to finish a chapter, they drive me forward, so thank you lovely dearies!

Please Review and feel free to point out any mistakes I make, helpful criticism with be welcomed with open arms. Any ideas would also be appreciated (Anything you'd like to see happen, see more/less of: just tell me and I'll try to slip it in. It'll be a story we write together!).

See you in chapter ten!


	10. Something Missing: Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Dib sat with his back against the headboard of his bed, clutching his bruised cheek and aching stomach with a distinct pout. Glaring into the fort of pillows in the far corner of his room, Dib wished he'd just kept petting Zim. As it turns out, the little alien wasn't as desperate for affection as he'd thought…  
The only 'service' Zim wanted from Dib was petting. Not even 'heavy petting' but actual petting, the one usually reserved for cuddly companion animals.  
But, of course, Dib's current horn dog mentality meant he didn't quite get Zim's meaning.  
One thing led to another and here they were: A sore, moody Dib and a rather offended, exhausted-from-beating-an-out-of-line-human Zim.

Dib furrowed his brow and turned his head side to side. How was he to know what space boy meant when he asked to be stroked? Alright, so it was pretty obvious he'd never just ask his mortal enemy to get it on with him, but surely he could've used better wording! Well, actually, he'd already had trouble using Basic English phrases in 'normal' situations…

'_**Still, screw him! It's still his fault somehow!  
Just coming back into my life, all in heat or whatever, looking all weak and defenceless like that!  
How else was I supposed to take it?  
God, my gut hurts…'**_

'_Disgusting human.'  
How dare he try to touch Zim like that!  
He should feel honoured to have the privilege of soothing Zim's urges.  
Just rest, rest shall stave off these horrible wants. _

_Rest, rest, rest…_

_Urgh.  
Why must Zim suffer?  
Zim only tries his best, he destroyed more than any other invader!  
Zim was even nominated the best Invader ever by the control brains!  
Why must awesome me be condemned to such a wretched fate after all the loyalty shown?'  
_

Zim weakly held his tired head in his hands, wincing at the tingles on his skin from the movement of the fabric. Drained didn't even begin to describe one eighth of how Zim was feeling. As resilient as Irkens were, they were not evolved to ignore potential mates. To fight theses urges was unnatural, it was basic instinct and to restrain was more trouble than it's worth.  
Smallers were considered lucky if a taller chose them as their breeding partner. Most would be stuck with someone a similar stature, if they were even allowed to keep their reproductive organs at all. To become a mush of submissiveness was a small price to pay for the status jump brought by being a bonded pair with a taller. Height was power, and was there anything else an Irken could ever desire?

But this taller was off-limits.  
Way off limits.  
This was The Dib-stink.

Zim shook his head violently, sending a few pillows tumbling off of him protective cushion fort, stopping once becoming dizzy. Crashing though his cosy defensive wall, Zim found himself lying on the cold carpet floor, looking up at a bruised, confused human.

'_The Dib-beast.  
Why did it have to be the Dib-beast?  
Why did he have to get tall?  
Why did he have to get strong?  
Why couldn't he have just let Zim alone?  
What if he tries something?  
I'm in his base, surrounded by his pod, alone and defenceless.  
What-  
What can I do?'_

For the third time in his life, Zim found himself utterly petrified.

He wasn't in control of his own body. He could barely hold on to his thoughts. He was completely at the mercy of his former maniac of a rival whose main purpose in life was to dissect him. His traitorous Pak was releasing batch upon batch of hormones to make him submissive to the very same maniac. His Pak legs had been disabled once in his hiding chamber, set to a time limit of 32 rotations. His was without his disguise and there was no way for GIR to come to his aid. And now there was the possibility that the human before him would be more than willing to abuse his condition to get more than just his organs.  
How could it possibly get any worse?

Zim had felt the oncoming tears prick his eyes, he had felt his bottom lip quiver, and he had felt his entire body, now cold and partially exposed, start to shake. Yet there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He was afraid.  
He was terrified.  
He just needed to breakdown.  
And he did.

"Zim?"

Dib had watched with slight curiosity he movements in the corner of his room.  
He'd figured that the few pillows rolling across the floor was just the violent bastard of an alien getting comfy in his large fortress of plush. The little whines were just a heat thing, why should he care after being punched? It was Zim's problem now.  
But when Zim suddenly burst out, rolling to the foot of his bed only to begin sobbing out of nowhere, he forgot all about the previous incident.  
Something had to be seriously wrong.

"Zim? Zim, what's wrong? What's the matter? Come on, tell me."

Bending down carefully next to the distressed alien, Dib's hands danced in the air as his mind struggled with what to do.  
He'd never seen Zim cry before, what the hell could he do?  
His thoughts raced in his head, his brain in a frenzy.

'_**Come on, Dib! Just stop him crying, just do something! Standing over him is not gonna do anything; pick him up for God's sake! Do anything, just do something!'**_

With unsteady hands, Dib lifted the distressed alien onto his lap as gently as possible, being careful to keep the little life form as steady as he could manage. Slowly standing up, he shuffled the both of them back towards his bed. Resuming his position against the headboard, Dib cradled a shaking Zim as best he could against his chest. God, this was a stressful day.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay. Shit. Calm down. You're freakin' me out. Shhh. Its okay, I won't do anything. You're okay. You're safe." Dib chanted to the little green head resting against his chest. Rubbing Zim's lower back, he could feel little sharp breaths hitch inside the tiny chest. Catching the nervous flittering of the fluffy antennae, Dib grew desperate. Zim seemed so… scared. Was this really his long lost rival? Why would Zim be scared?

'_**Of course he's scared, moron! You just molested him! And right after he told you what's wrong with him. He's trapped in his enemy's home just when he can't protect himself. Who wouldn't be fucking petrified after that!? Just calm him down, what did you do earlier?'**_

As if he'd just been slammed with a ton of bricks, it hit him. Dib mentally slapped himself for being so slow. How could've he been so slow? For a doctor, he was pretty shit at helping those in urgent need. Taking large calming breaths once more, he gently ran his hand down the two long, trembling stalks.  
At first touch, Zim's body jolted as is struck with lightning. The sudden contact on the super sensitive appendages had shocked the small figures nerves to the point of momentarily freezing him. Ruby red eyes flew open before clenching shut, fingers shot out to their full length as the hunched back straightened before curling up again.  
As the vibrations subsided into small shivers, Dib could feel Zim's breathing begin to steady. Little claws grasped at his t-shirt lazily, lightly grazing the skin underneath, out of a simple need to hold something.

Whimpers faded into gentle whines as Dib's soothing worked its charms, the small body finally relaxing into a slump against his holders thumping chest.  
"Thank fuck…" Dib sighed, resting his head back against the wooden headboard.  
It was clear to him what was needed of him now. Zim obviously wasn't in any condition to be left on his own, and there was no way Dib could just put him back in that cocoon with those chains. There was no freakin way he could be left in the room by himself either. No, Dib would just have to watch him 24/7.  
"For Earth" Dib said aloud to no-one.  
'_**For me**_' Dib thought to himself.  
Closing his eyes in pure exhaustion, he let himself succumb to sleep.

This was going to be a hell of an experience.

Author's note:  
Sorry it's so short! It's just because I plan on writing and posting another chapter tomorrow after college and there'll be a longer-than-usual chapter with a longer author's note! I wrote this in the past two and a half hours (Nothing's planned, remember? I'm just writing as I go by using previous chapters and extensive fan knowledge of IZ to do it). I just can't do anymore tonight though, it is 00:14 (I haven't had any sleep; please believe me when I say I'm utterly exhausted. I haven't even done the normal two proof readings (I just really wanted to post this quickly for all my lovely followers/reviewers/favouriters because I really do love you people) so I'll do that tomorrow too.)

See you there soon! =3


	11. Something Missing: Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zim's eyes fluttered open to the feel of humid air passing in soft bursts over his antennae, his vision clouded by a waking haze as his ocular implants adjusted to the sudden flood of light.  
Bitter tastes from the previous day lingered in his mouth; sticking his tongue out in disgust, the little alien silently cursed the stinking human for his 'experiments'.  
Lifting his heavy head off of the strangely solid cushion, he wondered where said human was.  
A tired groan from beneath him answered his question.

'_Oh, that's right._'

Shifting slightly to allow the Dib-stink space to stretch out his outrageously long limbs, Zim noted how collected his thoughts had become since been taken in the Dib-stinks pod. Before he could think about it in more detail however, a deep raspy voice broke through.

"G'morning. How're ya feelin'?"Dib grunted, rubbing the back of his head in the hopes of kick-starting his brain. Sleep had been so wonderful, and mornings just were not his thing.  
"How do you _expect_ me to feel Dib-beast? After your rough treatment in the previous rotation, I'm surprised my Pak is still functioning."  
"Sorry Zim, it had to be done. And don't say it like that!"  
"Like what, Pig-filth? Zim is only saying it's just down to how amazing Zim is that I survived being pinned down by you. How dare you shove strange things into my glorious mouth and prick Zim, the memory sickens me. **I am sickened!**"  
"Just stop! Stop saying it like that, it's too suggestive!"  
"And just what would I be suggesting exactly, hmm? Tell Zim!"  
"Just... Just stop talking, please. I beg you. It's too early for this…"

Zim's antennae rose at the little phrase slipped into The Dib's whinings. Very rarely had The Dib begged him, if ever. Sitting up and cocking his head to look down his chin at the being beneath him, a small smile ghosted across his mouth. With Dib's current height, he felt a small sense of dominance return to it's rightful place in his deflated ego, and it felt good. He had power over a taller, yes, he quite liked that.

"Fine stink-bug, Zim will grant you your beggings. But just this once! And keep your filthy Earth needles and thermoos away from me in the future. You will not be forgiven next time."

Collapsing back down into his pillow, Dib rubbed his face in desperation with a sigh. Would it always be this tiring when dealing with him? He'd almost forgotten how draining speaking to Zim could really be. Sure it was good that he was almost back to 'normal' and all, the submissive Zim was an uncomforting mix of cute and wrong, but why did he have to deal with this shit so early in the morning?

"Yeah, whatever you say, Zim. It's a Thermos, by the way. Honestly, for an advanced alien species, you can be such a pussy when it comes to blood tests. I'm pretty sure I expected your species to be a little more... hardened than you seem to be?"  
"Stop smirking, you dirty filth-bug! The great and superior Zim is no cat! I am Zim! And I just don't like a disgusting human having several samples of my awesome DNA. _Especially_ when that human is _you_, you vil- Urgh!"

Propping himself up on his elbows, Dib watched Zim double over on top of him, his face contorting out of concern. He knew what was happening now, how much the 'little guy' was fighting inside, it was quite admirable, really. He'd managed to prize out the information from Zim on day six but just knowing didn't make it any easier to watch.  
Apparently Zim was refusing the impulses of alien heat and it hurt... a lot. Perhaps in the past he would have gotten a kick out of seeing his rivals face in such pain, to see him so vulnerable would have overjoyed his kid self, Dib knew.  
But now it was different.

'_**Zim needs me.'**_

"They're back already?"  
"Mmmhmm, it is greatly… _discomforting_…"  
"Want me to help?"  
"Your job is to serve me, human. So yes, help Zim."  
"Okay, okay. Come here."

Reaching out to the two long black stalks that violently vibrated atop of the small green head, Dib looked back on his recent time with Zim.

A fortnight had passed since the rather surprising reunion in the forest and things had pretty much settled into routine now. Zim's presence in the Membrane household was immediately accepted and his care slipped into all of their usual routines just as easily. They even seemed happier now than before in Dib's eyes, if only slightly. There was someone to focus on, a strange and completely unique character who needed all of their help to get by. It's really strange what can pull a family together, he thought.  
In fact, Zim appeared to be the only one concerned about just how naturally he had fitted in to his enemy's pod, repeatedly looking between each member as if to find some hint of an evil plot in their faces. The confused look he gave, like a stray dog wondering just when it was going to get hit by the hand who reached out to pet it, often sent both Dib and Gaz into minor chuckling fits at the dinner table, with professor Membrane patting his head with smiling eyes.  
It was almost like Zim had forcefully stitched their tattered family ties back together in those two short weeks.

'It took a long-lost, sick extraterrestrial to make us act like normal family, fucking figures' Dib thought with a smile, looking down softly at the green head on his chest.

Meanwhile, as Zim focused on the warm rough digits running over his sensitive feelers and soothing the painful urges tearing up his insides, he became aware of just how comforting this little ritual of theirs had become.  
He'd try to escape out of the den of The Dib, to escape from the lurching of desires that sprung up whenever the taller approached, only to be caught by one of the other two pod members lurking down the stairway. If caught by the eerily nice Gaz, he would be picked up and taken to the couch to be forcefully subdued by the Dib-sisters 'petting'. Why she enjoyed it so much was beyond Zim, but he certainly didn't enjoy the look on her face as she caught him. Like a cat finding its favourite toy once more. Creepy.  
If caught by the parental unit, he would be poked and prodded relentlessly with the human muttering about how 'fascinating' whatever new reaction he discovered, he also having a particular focus on his feelers. Why were they so interesting to these filth-creatures? Zim honestly didn't get it.  
Either way it would end with The Dib spotting the situation and coming to the rescue (after a bit of mocking, of course), only to be carried back up to the very room he'd tried to crawl from. A pointless endeavour for Zim, he knew, but he had to try.  
Then would come the on pour of questions and the tests, the endless curiosity of the worm-baby was exhausting to say the least. The constant digging into Zim's knowledge about himself, his species, his planet, space, everything the freak could think of, really. That would obviously be followed by petty arguments and little bickerings which soon caused Zim to forget to fully suppress his natural impulses which caused the pain which led to the soothing which led to the reliance on the pig-filth for the rest of the rotation.  
A cycle of never-ending embarrassment for Zim, a cycle that he could do nothing to stop.

Not that he wasn't the tiniest bit appreciative of this strange situation. After all those years of struggling through it alone to come out mutilated and drained, it was pretty nice having someone to cater to his every need.  
Sure, independence was only natural for the best of the irken race, to live among the masses and live day-to-day lives were the signs of a common... commoner. But to be fed, dressed, massaged, put to bed, talked to, and pampered like a precious prince/pet wasn't all bad. Only the top humans were given this treatment he knew, and he accepted the treatment with a little reluctance.  
But how the little smeet rival that took every opportunity to expose or hurt Zim had morphed into this almost maternal man, he would never know.  
Even the little sibling Gaz had taken up some of his care duties, though The Dib seemed to dislike this, suspecting her actions were apparently just a cover to steal chances at hearing him purr again apparently. Why the Blorch anyone would desire to hear such a shameful sound without the desire to humiliate was seriously confusing, but most of what this pod did was seriously confusing anyway.

For Dib, the only thing truly strange about the arrangement that really struck him was how _not strange_ it felt. While the lack of physical fighting was odd, the verbal banter just seemed to slip right back into its preserved place.  
He was pleasantly surprised at how well his family was acting around Zim, everyone chipping in with Zim's care when needed. They fed him while they ate, they carried him wherever the decided to go and held small conversations whenever Zim's 'condition' allowed.  
And when the heat intensified and a distraction was required to calm his unwanted desires, Dib practically jumped at the chance to be the man for the job. He'd even taken all of his 'vacation' days off work just to do it. Not that he really needed to work anyway.  
He had made it obvious to his father and his colleagues that his intelligence rivalled their own on multiple occasions, even casually pointing out their calculation errors in passing, and they made it perfectly clear that no-one (excluding his father) appreciated it in turn. But the continuous repeating of experiments, the repeated use of the same formulas and the crowds of snobs that surrounded him every time he made a little breakthrough drove him insane.  
Well, slightly more insane than before.

He found being a scientist in his fathers lab so utterly boring without a certain alien to focus on that he just couldn't bring himself to continue it. At least by being a doctor, he could help humanity while meeting interesting people. Perhaps he would even meet an alien abductee or fellow paranormal investigator, who knows?  
But now, as he watched the little 'Planet Destroyer' melt into his chest emitting pleased purrs, he was certain. No job could ever beat being a paranormal investigator. Doctors could find a new cure the next day, scientists like his father made breakthroughs every week, but how many of them would be the first to meet others from outer space, where whole galaxies of discoveries waited to be made?  
Like, who knew Zim's race were like a feline/reptile mix behaviour-wise? No-one but himself and Gaz.  
There would be no other thrill that could take its place.  
Falling back into his pillows but not stopping the movement of his hand, he hoisted Zim further up his chest to hug him close, his movement quickly reciprocated with the smaller frame opening up to allow more contact. A little trick he'd learnt, if he made Zim feel captured in his arms, he'd melt into a purring puddle of green mush. Why Dib enjoyed seeing his ex-arch rival is such a state, he hadn't a clue but it was almost cute. Like a sleepy green kitten, who could resist really?

And this was a secret not even Gaz would know.

To him, the whole matter seemed slightly less complicated when thinking logically.  
A being needed help, he had the ability to help, that being just happened to be a long lost alien nemesis called Zim (who just happened to be set on the complete annihilation of the Earth and everything Dib knew and loved). It was the only natural option to help him back on his feet. Simple.

Real simple.

Well, he couldn't complain anyway. Zim had no say in being brought back to his house and he hadn't tried to destroy any major civilisation since then. In fact, he hadn't even broken anything at all on purpose since he'd arrived (The tumbler wasn't his fault, everyone agreed. The explosion from the downstairs lab had been pretty loud… Although all cups were soon replaced with plastic kiddie cups, just in case). And apart from the sneaking about, he'd practically been on his best behaviour!

…As far as Dib knew.

Over the past week, Dib had been jolted awake in the dead of the night, drenched in a thick coat of sticky sweat with his heart pounding like crazy. He could sleep with the sheets off in his thinnest night shorts and the result would remain unchanged. And the most mystifying part was that the most likely villain was sound asleep next to him, curled into himself like the little cat he seemed to be now-a-days.

This was truly strange.

And things were just about to get a whole lot stranger.

Authors note *Edited*:  
Hiya guys! I'd just like to start this off with a…  
OHMYFUCKINGGODIAMSOUTTERLYSORRYFORMYLATENESSNESSIDIDNOTMEANITBUTIAMSOSORRYTHEREWASNTANYTHINGICOULDDOBUTISTILLAMVERYSORRYYOUGUYSDONTDESERVETHISBUTPLEASEDONTLEAVEME!

Erhem. Now that is out of the way, I'll explain. Remember my authors note in chapter two (I think)? That I said I had irregular access to internet and my computer and it would be erratic posting schedules? Well, this is what I meant. It's not that my wifi goes down or I don't have it for a weekend or two, I meant this. I go weeks without my computer and internet depending on when I can get to it which is not my choice, I tell you. It's horrid, I have nothing to do but write notes for this…  
But I am still incredibly sorry and I thank all my amazing followers, favouriters and reviewers (New and previous) for keeping my motivation up. That's why I've used the last two hours writing this and posting it at 00:47 when I have to work tomorrow. The internet gets cut in twenty minutes so I'll post this quick and write more tomorrow but hang in there with me please. It'll be so worth it I promise!

Edit: Hiya, managed to slip round to my computer late again (00:26) so I thought I'd edit ch.11 a bit more. Okay, here's my proper explanation of why I can't post (Because you lovely loyal readers deserve to know, even if you don't care). I do not have internet access on my computer at my main house so I can't post but I do have it on my phone meaning I can still read reviews (It was absolutely heartbreaking but weirdly pleasant to read your reviews asking for more) but I can't post or edit anything. The house I go to (And move my desktop computer so I can write) for internet, I can only go to for two days every two weeks. However, due to family disputes and work issues, I left the house and my computer to return home and I wasn't allowed over to collect my computer for a while. I got my computer back now though, and I bought a memory stick so I can take my story to one of my friends houses and upload since I'm still in the midst of disputes. So I can now write a bit now, but as things are a bit hectic at the moment I might not be posting as frequently for which I am so so sorry.  
Please don't worry though, I am not ignoring you wonderful people, I will keep posting chapters (It'll just be a bit random when I do), and this story will not ever be discontinued (Hey, I promised, right?). So please have faith in me, and keep reviewing because honesty it does keep me going about my day knowing how my story makes people feel. You guys make me smile, I'd struggle without it now.  
So please forgive me, and please please please stick with me!

(Oh, and did I fool ya with the experiments bit? ;P Yup, it was a physical exam Zim was complaining about! The taste thing was Dib looking at Zim's tounge and throat with the ice-lollie wood stick thingy, that's all it was, honest! I had fun righting that, I felt a bit like Dib there!)

Love you guys, you have no idea how much! =3


	12. Something Missing: Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sweaty skin, soaked sheets, desperate gasps for air, a sudden burst into consciousness.

'_Urgh…'_

This was not the first night he had awoken in this sorry state. Releasing the balled up clumps of bedding from his clenched fists, Dib sighed into his clammy hands.

'_Eww, my face is wet now.'_

This was getting ridiculous.

Seven nights in a row and he still had no clue of the cause. He'd put up the cameras, locked and electrified all entry points to his room, and even put Zim in an old dog crate for the night to make sure it wasn't him (It wasn't as simple a task as it sounds) and still he had nothing.  
Zim couldn't (or wouldn't) offer any possible explanation, his main concern being his servant/pillow was now even more filthy than before.  
Sighing once more, Dib swung his legs round, peeling himself from his sticky mess of bed sheets, pulling a face from the feel of his soggy pyjamas clinging to his frame.

'_Might as well get up before Zim starts bitchin.' _

Stumbling off to the bathroom, the air seeping through to run over his skin and adding an unpleasant chill, Dib noticed another _problem_ of sorts.  
The tightness in him pyjama bottoms was kinda hard to ignore standing up.  
While pitching a tent might have been a lesser concern of someone else having strange episodes in the middle of the night, it unnerved Dib.

Zim had been here a week and strange things were already happening. And not to Zim either, who did have moments of immense strangeness but at least it was expected, it was happening to him and he was no closer to discovering the cause that he was on day one.  
And that was what scared the shit out of Dib (not that he'd admit it of course).

Gently splashing cold water onto his face, he washed the thoughts away. Fear stopped thinking, and he was gonna need a clear head if he was to work this out.  
Deciding the basin of ice cold water wasn't going to cut it, he turned on the shower. He never got back to sleep that quickly anyway, might as well shower for the day while he was up.

"_Mmmhrmm_…"

"_Mmmrrmm, grrrmm_…"

Vibrations rattled the long stalks at the top of his head, pulling him unwillingly from the depths of his slumber.  
No, not yet…  
He wasn't ready to face the day just yet…  
Pulling the covers over his head as if trying creating a cocoon, he half heartedly fought to keep warm, the energy for the coming day not quite kicking in.

Damn his condition, damn it to Blorch. One minute he was on fire, the next he was standing next to weird flightless birds! _This_ is why he'd installed a temperature regulator in his hideaway; it limited the desire to seek warmth _elsewhere_.  
But he knew it was futile, as was everything natural he attempted to do in this pod. They had cooling systems but no heating systems, not that they'd need it. Humans produced a scary amount of heat on their own (As did he, but that was part of the cycle).  
How much energy it wasted, no wonder humans ate all the time. Didn't they ever boil in their own skin? Probably not.  
Anyway, it did mean they came in handy, especially in situations like this.

Dully throwing his arm over to the other side of the mattress, what met him was not the warm, comforting and most of all dry heat that he originally sought but the chilling damp of exposed wet linen.

If anything could jump start a sleepy Irken, that was sure to do the trick.

Leaping from the sheets like a cat from water, Zim hit the wall on the opposite side of the room with a loud thud and enough force to throw Dib's laptop right off the shelf. The ear-piercing shriek that followed even shocked Zim. He wouldn't be surprised if it came up on the Massive's sonar scanner, Tallest forbid.

Falling to the floor with a further thud, Zim gasped for air. Wide ruby eyes flicked to his forearm for damage analysis. It would be nothing too severe for concern, he knew, but who knew what chemicals the Dib-beast applied when in the washroom. Feeling his muscles groaning beneath him and sighing in a mixture of relief and disgust, he let himself sink further to the floor before trying to pick himself up again…

Only to find he couldn't.

Just as the little alien was cursing himself for disabling his pak legs, the weak wooden door was smashed open as a naked human burst through.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

Any thoughts Dib had in his head instantly vaporised as the crash and cry upstairs rang through the house. Hopping out of the bathtub, the seemingly deranged human bolted out of the bathroom, along the hallway and up the stairs faster than he'd ran in years.

'_What had happened?  
Was Zim involved?  
Of course Zim was involved, it was fucking __**Zim**__…  
But was he okay?  
Is there someone else in my room?  
Was Zim having a fit-thing again?  
Was it bad?  
Must be pretty fuckin bad to make that noise.  
Fucking shitty… Urgh!  
What if it was bad?  
What the hell can I do?'_

New thoughts filled his head in the seconds it took to reach that old blue door. Jumping the last three steps and slamming the door open with such force it was surprising it didn't crumble into dust; he skidded through to the centre of the room.  
Head spinning around, his eyes snapped on a little green blurry blob sitting against the wall. Carefully toddling over to avoid spooking Zim (Also to avoid tripping, his vision was pretty shit without his glasses after all.), his hands patted along his dresser, soon picking up his glasses and slid them on without breaking his watch on the lime coloured lump still slumped against the wall in front of him.  
With his vision now restored, Dib's eyes instantly began searching the small frame for signs of damage. Deciding to crouch down for a better look, he noticed what looked like some minor scalding on the inside of the right arm, hardly anything bad and it was already healing.

'_How the hell did he manage that though? There's no water here…'_

Brows furrowed, Dib looked up to question just how the heck he'd managed to get water damage without a drop of the stuff around, only to be faced with an expression of absolute horror.

And only then did he notice the draft…


End file.
